Tikoro Andon Peso
by Yunjou
Summary: Ch 4 updated / Sampai mana kau sanggup mempertahankan kebohongan dan sampai mana kebohongan itu akan membawamu? Andai kau punya sedikit lagi keberanian. Satu langkah lagi untuk menentukan akhir yang berbeda. Luhan atau Baekhyun? warn : non-AU, rape, baca dari ch 1.
1. Cinta atau Nafsu?

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menyakiti atau menghakimi kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING :** Karakter hanyalah nama. Ide dan tema yang mirip tidaklah disengaja. Plagiatisme adalah tindakan murahan bagi seorang pengarang. Hak kalian untuk menyukai ataupun membenci, tapi usahakan jangan dibaca bila tidak suka.

**.**

**words :** 1,233 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

"Ah!"

Luhan semakin keras memasuki tubuh Minseok melalui lubang anusnya. Rambut Minseok yang bersemburat jingga lepek dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berkulit hampir seputih salju kuyup oleh keringat. Jemari mungil berkuku agak panjangnya mencengkram bahu dan menggores punggung Luhan, meninggalkan bekas cakaran merah yang kentara.

"Ah!"

Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir manis Minseok, begitu pula dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir dari mata yang berbentuk mirip buah almond itu. Sedangkan seluruh indera Luhan seakan dikabuti oleh kenikmatan seksual, sehingga tidak menyadari betapa tidak inginnya Minseok melakukan semua ini. Terlentang di atas kasur dengan Luhan yang terus menggenjot bokong Minseok tanpa ampun.

Betapa Minseok tidak menginginkannya.

"Ah! Ah!"

Erangan Minseok berasal dari kesakitan seorang lelaki yang tak pernah tersentuh namun dipaksa untuk siap meski dia tidak mau. Desahan Minseok berasal dari harga dirinya yang terluka. Nikmat memang saat Luhan memasuki dirinya dengan tempo yang menggila, tapi semakin menjadi kenikmatan yang dialami Minseok, semakin itu menggerogoti nuraninya yang telah bersumpah bahwa tubuh, jiwa dan hatinya sesungguhnya hanya milik Baekhyun seorang.

"Ah!"

Minseok ingat bagaimana sulitnya melawan Luhan yang tengah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Minseok ingat saat dia dimasuki Luhan secara paksa, setelah sebelumnya dua jari Luhan melebarkan jalannya terlebih dahulu. Minseok ingat betapa sakitnya ketika kepala penis Luhan merobek tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan terasa olehnya sedikit darah mengalir akibat lecet oleh perlakuan sang pemuda Cina yang kasar. Minseok ingat ketika Luhan tidak mau mendengar ringisan, tangisan, maupun teriakannya yang meminta berhenti.

Pada saat itu terbayang senyum Baekhyun di pelupuk mata Minseok yang basah.

Nyeri dari rasa bersalah yang mulai menjalar di pikirannya membuat Minseok menangis sesenggukkan, bahkan ketika Luhan ambruk di atas tubuhnya setelah mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Perlahan dan perih, Minseok melepaskan kejantanan Luhan dari anusnya. Dia juga meremas dinding anusnya dari dalam, membuang semua sperma Luhan yang tertampung di sana. Minseok melihat bagaimana cairan putih itu mengalir keluar lubangnya dan menetes ke sprei di bawahnya, membuat kasur tempatnya berbaring sekarang menjadi lebih basah dan tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Jijik.

Ternoda.

Sembari memeluk dirinya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, Minseok terisak pelan, terbesit di benaknya bahwa dia tak ingin membangunkan Luhan dan membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di benak Minseok yang tengah kebingungan;

—mengapa Luhan melakukan hal ini padanya? Bukankah masih ada anggota EXO lain untuk ditiduri meskipun pikiran Luhan racau oleh alkohol? Mengapa harus Minseok, yang jelas-jelas Luhan tahu bahwa pemuda itu telah menjalin komitmen untuk berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah tidak seharusnya sahabat berlaku seperti ini, jika Luhan mengakui Minseok sebagai sahabat lelaki cantik itu?—

Minseok sungguh tidak habis pikir. Dia merutuki keadaan anusnya yang perih diobrak-abrik, ketidakmampuannya untuk mempertahankan diri, serta erangan-erangan seksi yang tidak sengaja dia keluarkan membuat suasana semakin panas serta merangsang Luhan tadi. Ini pukul dua pagi, ketika udara menusuk dan bintang-bintang tak lagi malu tampil di angkasa yang pekat.

Minseok menangisi nasib, berbelasungkawa dan merasa iba untuk dirinya sendiri, di kamarnya yang seharusnya dibaginya bersama manajer-hyung—tik-tok jarum jam dinding menemani isakan pelannya, sedangkan Luhan di sampingnya tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari perbuatannya telah menghancurkan setengah hati Minseok.

**.**

**.**

Biasanya Junmyeon dibantu Minseok untuk membangunkan 8 anak sapi lainnya (minus Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang rajin bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, walau terkadang Chanyeol juga telah terbangun pukul setengah enam), tapi pintu kamar lelaki tertua di EXO itu belum terbuka. Sambil menggerutu mengapa hari ini Minseok ikut-ikutan bangun kesiangan, Junmyeon membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian beralih ke kamar sebelah tempat Jongin, Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas meski jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka enam lebih tiga puluh.

Baekhyun sesungguhnya telah terjaga semenjak tadi, namun matanya masih dia katupkan dan selimut masih melingkari bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang. Dia menunggu seseorang yang biasa membangunkannya dengan tepukan pelan di pipi, juga kecupan lembut di kening. Baekhyun menunggu Minseok.

Ketika suara pintu dibuka dan secercah cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah memasuki kamar mereka yang gelap, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi semakin dekat orang tersebut, Baekhyun dapat menebak bahwa orang itu bukanlah Minseok yang didambakannya. Harum tubuh mereka berdua berbeda, dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kemudian mengerjapkan matanya yang ternyata masih begitu berat.

"Suho?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Maafkan aku bukan Minseok-hyung," ujar Junmyeon cepat, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum sempat diutarakan. Sebegitukah jelasnya kekecewaan Baekhyun di mata Junmyeon? "Sepertinya Minseok-hyung hari ini bangun kesiangan," lanjutnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol keras, bocah satu ini merupakan seorang _light sleeper_ yang sepertinya semenjak kedatangan Suho ke kamar mereka, dia sudah merasa terusik.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera bangkit, mandi, lalu sarapan, Baekhyun. Meski hari ini _off_ bukan berarti kita harus selamanya bermalas-malasan di kasur."

Diliriknya kasur di samping Chanyeol yang telah rapi, berarti Tao telah terbangun dan giliran Jongin untuk dibangunkan. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merasa ragu, sebab dia tahu pemuda berkulit eksotis ini biasanya pulang latihan pukul tiga pagi. Jumyeon merasa sedikit bersalah untuk membangunkannya, sebab beberapa lainnya di EXO tertidur pulas setelah pesta soju, sementara Jongin sibuk berlatih.

Tapi Junmyeon tidak diajari untuk pilih kasih terhadap anggotanya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin, membuatnya terjaga dan ketika mata Jongin yang kemerahan itu menatapnya, Junmyeon memutuskan misinya di dua kamar telah selesai. Tinggal satu kamar lagi, tidak termasuk kamar Minseok-hyung bersama manajer.

Melihat Junmyeon yang akan pergi, Baekhyun segera beranjak dan menawarkan bantuan. "Biarkan aku ikut membangunkan yang lainnya, hyung."

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Boleh saja, tapi bereskan dulu tempat tidurmu."

Mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Nanti."

Keluar dari sana, ternyata mereka disambut oleh pemandangan di mana hampir semuanya telah terbangun. Ada yang duduk di sofa menunggu kamar mandi kosong, menggaruk-garuk perut atau menguap pertanda masih mengantuk. Semuanya ada, kecuali Minseok... dan Luhan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bangun tanpa kecupan ringan Minseok di keningnya merupakan awal dari hari yang buruk bagi lelaki itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Minseok dan manajer-hyung yang masih tertutup, juga mungkin masih terkunci. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu, sehingga dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut. Diketuknya pintu dari kayu mahoni itu cukup keras, namun tidak begitu kasar.

"Minseok-hyung? Bangunlah, chagiya, hari sudah siang," ujar Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Dia tidak perlu menyebut nama manajer-hyung juga sebab beliau tidak tidur bersama Minseok.

Ini bukan Minseok yang biasanya. Tidak terdengar reaksi dari pemuda _chubby_ itu setelah Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Setebal apapun pintu tersebut, ucapan Baekhyun pasti akan terdengar oleh Minseok dan suara kresek-kresek selimut dibuka akan terdengar pula oleh Baekhyun, kan? Tapi hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok. "Hei, bangunlah, cantik." Baekhyun mencoba lagi, sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Namun lagi-lagi nihil.

Dicobanya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata...

Terbuka. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan. Benar-benar bukan Minseok yang biasanya, meski pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Kamar itu gelap tanpa ada penerangan kecuali cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah yang masuk melalui lubang pintu. Ada seseorang berambut _strawberry blonde _tidur dengan dada telanjang, selimut menutupi bagian perutnya ke bawah. Baekhyun yakin benar pemuda itu tidak memakai apapun lagi di balik selimut tersebut.

Terkabuti amarah, Baekhyun segera berlari menerjang lelaki yang masih terlelap tersebut dan mencengkram bahunya keras. "Brengsek! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?" Teriakan Baekhyun bernada begitu kasar dan penuh dendam membuat anggota EXO lain yang berada di luar kamar, berhamburan menuju ke lokasi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati sang diva, Baekhyun, hendak mencekik Luhan yang tengah dalam kondisi tak berbusana di kamar Minseok, tanpa ada jejak sang pemilik kamar di sana.

—_to be continued._

**.**

**.**

Makasih banyak buat yang review TAP chapter 1 :

FriederichOfficial, Xiubutt, AbigailWoo, XiaoLuhan, castangle, tata. , vlhm, luxiu, luminxx, Yamato Miyako Fujoshi, 1, Akira Naomi, me, Kim Eun Seob, , onlyxiuhan, xoxoxoxoxo, AngAng13, JanuaryLovy, Xiubaoo, Yuuhee, dan AQuariisBlue, , .73, Ve Amilla (btw ada yang ganti _username_ yah, hehehe)

_Thanks a bunch_ buat kalian _reviewers_ di chapter pertama, kalian itu kaya obor yang membakar api unggun. Tanpa kalian, semangatku buat nerusin fic ini ga bakal berkobar. Jangan lupa silent readers yang seenggaknya nambahin grafik viewers, hahaha

Baca catatan perbaikan di chapter 2 yah.


	2. Jongin si Saksi Mata

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menyakiti atau menghakimi kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING :** Karakter hanyalah nama. Ide dan tema yang mirip tidaklah disengaja. Plagiatisme adalah tindakan murahan bagi seorang pengarang. Hak kalian untuk menyukai ataupun membenci, tapi usahakan jangan dibaca bila tidak suka.

**.**

**words :** 2,848 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

Mual menghantam Minseok ketika dia mencium bau sperma yang masih menempel di tubuh mungilnya. Tapi subuh baru saja datang, udara masih begitu dingin dan jika Minseok mandi sekarang, akan ada anggota EXO yang terbangun karena suara air kemudian bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mandi melewati tengah malam. Dicobanya bangkit, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil berusaha membuat suara sekecil mungkin.

Dia meringis ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, namun seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, sehingga tanpa diduga dia terjatuh dan hentakannya membuat Minseok meringis perih. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah sebab keinginannya yang kuat untuk membuat dirinya tetap diam.

Dipungutinya pakaiannya satu persatu; celana dalam, _Levi's_ dan _t-shirt_. Dipakainya semua itu secara pelan dan hati-hati, meski memakai celana dalam serta _jeans_ membuat organ vitalnya semakin sakit dan perih. Namun hal tersebut—dan hal apapun saat ini—lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan waktu berbaring telanjang di atas kasur bersama Luhan.

Saat mengenakan pakaian, kain _Levi's_ yang agak kasar mengingatkan Minseok pada pengalamannya tadi, membuatnya hampir menjerit jika saja dia tidak cukup cepat untuk menggigit tangannya sendiri. Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari mata lalu bermuara ke dagunya, menetes ke lantai keramik yang berkilat dingin.

Sedih. Meski lemah, Minseok berusaha bangkit dengan bokongnya yang nyeri serta kaki yang kaku mati rasa. Minseok berusaha melangkah, meski setiap kali telapak kakinya menginjak lantai, dia merasakan sengatan yang langsung menuju bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa perih. Seakan-akan hendak merobek setiap bagian otot dan memutus seluruh syaraf serta saluran peredaran darahnya.

Gravitasi pun seakan ingin menarik Minseok ke pangkuannya. Gerakan sepenuh tenaga Minseok ketika dia menari seperti mengejeknya yang kini bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan stabil, mirip bayi yang baru belajar berjalan, namun tanpa genggaman tangan orangtua yang melindunginya.

Mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak terjatuh, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga serta kesadaran yang masih dimilikinya, Minseok berusaha meraih jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Kemudian dia menoleh, mencari jam yang menunjukkan angka tiga dini hari. Dia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengenakan jaketnya sambil perlahan memutar kenop pintu. Minseok terus berjalan ke pintu keluar tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Baik itu ruang tengah yang berantakan dengan botol-botol kosong bekas soju dimana-mana, maupun televisi yang masih menyala.

Hanya satu yang tertanam di benaknya. Minseok hanya ingin pergi keluar sejenak, menghirup udara bebas yang mungkin dapat melepaskan segala yang kini dirasakannya. Perasaannya tidak jelas, bergejolak seperti api tapi di saat yang sama membeku seperti danau di musim dingin. Gila memang bagi orang normal berjalan-jalan ketika dini hari. Udara yang menusuk membuat mereka memilih bergulung di bawah selimut serta tempat tidur hangatnya.

Namun Minseok tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang 'normal' sekarang. Minseok benar-benar bingung, bagai kehilangan akal, pemuda itu seperti orang linglung yang bahkan tidak peduli dia memakai alas kaki untuk keluar atau tidak. Otaknya berjalan tanpa kesadaran. Dia membuka kunci pintu depan dan tidak mau repot-repot menguncinya lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kanan pintu keluar _dorm_ EXO, menyusuri koridor gelap dengan penerangan temaram. Teringat olehnya bahwa eskalator dimatikan mulai pukul dua belas dan dinyalakan pukul enam pagi. Sedikit-sedikit meringis, dengan keras kepalanya dia tetap melangkah.

Dari sisi kiri pintu _dorm_, datanglah Kim Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya, berlatih _dance_ sampai pukul tiga pagi yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya sendiri terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Terkadang Jongin merasa badannya menjadi kaku apabila sehari saja melewati sesi latihan tersebut, kecuali apabila dia jatuh sakit hingga mengalami kesusahan untuk sekedar berkedip.

Meski Jongin telah terbiasa, bukan berarti dia tidak merasa lelah. Dia mengakui bahwa terlalu banyak berlatih dapat membuat sekujur tubuhnya pegal tak karuan. Sinting kalau dia mampu berlatih tari selama 24 jam tanpa henti. Sistem kerja organ tubuh Jongin toh masih sama dengan manusia lainnya. Membutuhkan makan, minum dan istirahat yang cukup agar selalu berada dalam kondisi optimal.

Sekitar enam jam lalu, Junmyeon mengirim SMS padanya untuk menjaga kesehatan, dan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pesta soju, membuat Jongin terkekeh membacanya. Dia membayangkan banyak kejadian lucu yang terjadi ketika EXO berada dalam pengaruh alkohol.

'_Kira-kira siapa yang toleransi alkoholnya paling tinggi?_' Jongin membatin. '_Semoga mereka mengambil foto atau merekam kejadian-kejadian konyol. Dalam keadaan normal, mereka sudah gila, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk. _Masterpiece_._'

Berhenti melamun, Jongin terkesiap ketika matanya menangkap sebuah sosok berjalan gontai menjauhi pintu _dorm_ mereka, menuju ke eskalator turun yang berada di arah berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia tidak melihatnya secara jelas, namun dari postur tubuh serta rambut bersemburat jingga yang diterangi lampu remang koridor, orang itu serupa Minseok dari belakang.

Untuk apa Minseok berjalan-jalan dini hari begini? Seakan dikejar setan, Jongin yang semula berjalan santai segera meraih kenop pintu dan Jongin cukup terkejut ketika mendapati pintu depan tak terkunci. Dia segera mengecek rak sepatu untuk memastikan apabila ada sepasang sepatu yang hilang—tapi semuanya lengkap. Bingung, Jongin kembali melongokkan kepala ke arah kanan pintu _dorm_, dimana koridor menuju eskalator turun tampak lengang dan gelap. Meski setiap hari Jongin melihat dan melewati koridor tersebut, entah mengapa suasana tersebut membuat rasa sepi menyelusup ke hati Jongin.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa mungkin yang dilihatnya tadi sekedar halusinasi. Perasaan aneh Jongin juga mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Tak heran, sebab Jongin memang sudah sangat lelah juga mengantuk. Meski begitu dia yakin matanya tidak akan menipu penglihatannya, otaknya juga masih cukup jernih. Tapi dia ragu jika yang dijumpainya tadi merupakan hyung tertuanya, karena Jongin tahu Minseok tidak segila itu untuk berjalan-jalan di subuh yang dingin tanpa sepatu membungkus kakinya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas secara teratur sambil memijat pelipisnya yang agak pening. Ditutupnya kembali pintu setelah dirinya cukup yakin, lalu pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengenryit saat mendapati kunci yang masih menancap di lubang bagian dalam pintu. Apakah kawan-kawannya seidiot ini ketika mabuk, sampai-sampai hanya menempelkan kunci di lubangnya tanpa diputar? Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa meski gedung ini memiliki fasilitas anti pencuri yang cukup canggih, tetap saja meninggalkan pintu _dorm_ EXO tak terkunci itu merupakan undangan bagi para penggemar gila untuk merecoki privasi mereka.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Jongin mengunci pintu, berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka membiarkan pintu terbuka demi Jongin. Tapi sudah jelas Jongin memiliki kunci serep _dorm_ mereka, jadi untuk apa?

Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dia cabut kuncinya lalu melangkah ke ruang tengah setelah memastikan pintu tidak bisa dibuka kecuali didobrak. Pemandangan di ruang tengah membuat kepala Jongin semakin pening, dimatikannya televisi yang berbunyi 'tuuut' panjang dan layarnya hanya menampilkan garis-garis pelangi. Kemudian dilihatnya botol-botol kosong bekas soju menyebar hampir di seluruh lantai, bungkus makanan ringan yang isinya sudah ludes, serta meja dan sofa yang sudah bergeser jauh dari tempat semula.

Sambil tak sengaja menginjak _remote_ televisi yang ditaruh di lantai, Jongin berpikir betapa murkanya Minseok-hyung sang pecinta kebersihan ketika melihat ruang tengah yang super berantakan. Semua orang akan disuruhnya untuk bersih-bersih kecuali Jongin, dan pikiran jahil itu membuat senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dibuka lalu ditutupnya pintu kamar yang dibaginya bersama tiga orang lain—Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—secara perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan mereka.

Jongin segera merebahkan tubuh pegalnya di kasur, bersegera menuju ke alam mimpi. Sebelum Jongin benar-benar terlelap, bayangan tentang sosok yang tadi menyusuri koridor masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya.

"Minseok-hyung." Tanpa sadar Jongin bergumam, sebelum kantuk menguasai mata dan pikirannya yang telah berat.

**.**

**.**

Rasa bersalah menggerayangi hati Jongin ketika dia menyadari, mungkin sosok yang dilihatnya dini hari tadi ketika pulang berlatih, adalah benar Minseok. Hyung tertuanya, yang meskipun dia jahili dan berbuat kurang sopan berkali-kali, tetap memaklumi segala perbuatannya. Hyung tertua yang jarang menasehatinya ini-itu, tidak secerewet Junmyeon, tidak setegas Kyungsoo atau memiliki kharisma pemimpin seperti Yifan, tapi tetap memperhatikan adik-adiknya dalam diam.

Jongin menyesal tidak menghentikannya. tapi rasa sesal tidak akan membawa Minseok kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Jongin perlu berbuat sesuatu. Diliriknya Luhan yang sedang diberi kesempatan berpakaian sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Chen dan Chanyeol yang mati-matian mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak membunuh rekan segrupnya sendiri. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai badut EXO itu begitu murka. Giginya bergemeretuk dan urat amarah bermunculan di pelipis dan di kepalan tangannya yang memerah.

Tidak puas hanya mencekik saja, Baekhyun tadi sempat melayangkan dua kali tinjunya di kedua pipi Luhan yang berbeda. Meski Baekhyun lebih kecil dan diyakini sebagai salah satu anggota terlemah di EXO, tetap saja tidak boleh melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia pernah dan masih mempelajari hapkido. Sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan, pertanda bahwa kekuatan yang dikerahkan Baekhyun tidaklah main-main.

Anggota EXO lainnya segera berhamburan memasuki kamar yang seharusnya hanya ditempati Minseok dan manajer-hyung saja, mereka membatin bingung ketika mendapati Luhan tidur dalam keadaan telanjang di ranjang sendirian. Namun mereka tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk melamun, Kris dan Suho sebagai ketua langsung bertindak memisahkan Baekhyun yang matanya seakan memerah oleh amarah dari Luhan yang kesakitan. Tao, Chen juga Chanyeol ikut campur tangan melihat kedua pemimpin mereka tidak mampu membujuk Baekhyun untuk berhenti menyiksa Luhan.

Chanyeol menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun, Tao menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan Chen melakukan hal lain. Menampar Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat semua termasuk Baekhyun terkejut atas perlakuan Chen terhadapnya. Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bego," desis Chen. "Jangan asal main hakim sendiri."

Tertunduk, Baekhyun menepis pegangan Tao dan Chanyeol, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Luhan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi cukup mengamati dari pintu, menghampiri Luhan untuk memeriksa lukanya. Luhan meringis ketika tangan Kyungsoo meraba bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

"Hanya lebam," ujar pemuda bermata bulat itu setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat. "Kalian, kecuali Suho-hyung dan Lay-hyung, keluar. Aku akan mengobati Luhan-hyung terlebih dahulu, dan beri dia kesempatan untuk berpakaian! Setelah itu, aku sendiri yang memastikan jika dia akan membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Semua menurut tanpa ada bantahan sedikit pun, tidak juga dari Baekhyun. Mereka juga tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo memberi perintah dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Suasana semakin tegang dan sepi ketika Yixing menutup pintu kamar dari dalam setelah anggota yang tidak dibutuhkan berada di kamar keluar. Tindakan Kyungsoo memisahkan Junmyeon dan Yifan adalah tepat. Junmyeon mencoba memecahkan masalah di dalam kamar bersama Luhan, sedangkan Yifan menenangkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

'_Kemarin malam, ruang tengah masih berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sekarang sudah agak lumayan—apakah Minseok-hyung melewati ruangan ini juga ketika akan keluar? Bagaimana pendapatnya saat itu?_' batin Jongin.

Dia ingin berbicara, ingin berpendapat, ingin mengutarakan apa yang ditemuinya kemarin meski ada secercah ketidakyakinan dalam hatinya. Mulut Jongin terasa terkunci dan menolak untuk terbuka sekarang. Mungkin memang belum waktunya Jongin bicara.

"Baekhyun," Yifan memulai, namun Baekhyun seakan tidak mau menghiraukannya. Tangannya masih erat mengepal dan amarah masih begitu bergejolak di hatinya. Dasar perut Baekhyun begitu panas, dia ingin menumpahkan semuanya sekaligus.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, ketika menyadari bahwa kesadaran sahabatnya seakan tidak berada di sini bersama tubuhnya, menampar Baekhyun seperti Chen telah lakukan tadi, namun lebih ringan. "Perhatikan kalau _leader_ kita bicara, Baek."

Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yifan, lalu mengangkat salah satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia tidak _mood_ untuk membalas ketuanya itu secara verbal.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Saat Luhan keluar, kita akan menanyainya secara baik-baik. Camkan! Secara baik-baik, Baekhyun. Jangan main pukul begitu saja," ujar Yifan sembari menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Jika aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan berbuat seperti itu tadi. Tapi kita butuh penjelasan, bukan pandangan subjektif yang simpang siur."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika seorang pemuda tidur telanjang di ranjang yang sama dengan kekasihmu, _duizhang_?" tanya Baekhyun geram. Giginya bergemeretuk, tidak sabar untuk menghajar Luhan habis-habisan.

Yifan meremas bahu adiknya itu pelan, menatapnya tepat di mata Baekhyun yang terkabuti amarah. Saat itulah Baekhyun sedikit luluh, menyadari bahwa Yifan menyiratkan jika dia juga ingin setidaknya memukul kepala Luhan, Yifan juga mengkhawatirkan Minseok.

"Kita butuh penjelasan, Baekhyun," katanya sambil menekankan pada kata _butuh_. "Karena kita tidak menemukan Minseok-ah dimana-mana. Tidak di kamarnya, tidak di kamar mandi, tidak juga di setiap sudut _dorm_ ini."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh perhatian di ruang tengah beralih padanya. Bahkan Sehun di sampingnya ikut mengangkat alis, bingung. Menelan ludah yang seakan hendak kembali mencegahnya untuk bicara, Jongin membuka mulut.

"Jam tiga saat aku pulang kemarin, ada seseorang berjalan ke arah eskalator turun. Dari yang kulihat sekilas, rambutnya berwarna oranye, postur tubuhnya pun mirip Minseok-hyung. Tapi aku—aku tidak menghentikannya! Aku hanya terburu-buru membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan memeriksa rak sepatu. Ternyata semuanya lengkap, jadi aku menyangka sosok itu hanya halusinasi saja dan mungkin pintu yang tidak terkunci adalah ulah kalian, _member_ EXO yang kelewat mabuk."

"Aku, Dio-hyung, Lay-hyung, dan Tao hampir tidak meminum alkohol sedikit pun kemarin. Kamilah yang memeriksa _dorm_ sudah terkunci atau belum. Aku kebagian mengunci pintu depan dan kuncinya kutaruh di tempat biasa. Lagipula kamu 'kan punya kunci serep, Kai," bantah Sehun. Dia tidak mau disalahkan jika ada _fans_ gila yang berani masuk dan mencuri barang-barang mereka gara-gara pintu tidak terkunci.

Jongin kembali berbicara, "Itulah yang aneh. Kalau kamu sudah menguncinya, berarti ada _member_ yang keluar _dorm_ kemarin malam, tanpa alas kaki. Dan kalau penglihatanku tidak salah, benar yang kulihat kemarin adalah Minseok-hyung—"

"—dia keluar jam tiga malam tanpa sepatu. Akhir-akhir ini suhu malam hari mencapai tiga belas derajat celsius dan pernah mencapai sepuluh derajat. Keramik lantai perusahaan ini hampir sedingin es ketika malam. Tentu saja Kai tidak akan merasakannya karena dia memakai sepatu, sedangkan Minseok-hyung? Dia tidak tahan dingin. Aku harap pikirannya masih waras untuk menyuruhnya memakai jaket. Dia bisa terkena _pneumonia_." Chen memotong perkataan Jongin, ikut berspekulasi. Rasa cemas tidak bisa ditepis dari suaranya yang sedikit gemetar ketika bicara.

Baekhyun terdiam. Pemuda ini memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Pukul tiga berarti empat jam yang lalu, sebab sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Empat jam telah berlalu, dan berbagai hal dapat terjadi pada Minseok. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Baekhyun harus mencari Minseok.

Namun ketika akan beranjak, Chen dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari kedua sisi, memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. "Aku harus mencari Minseok-hyung," gerutu Baekhyun. Dia jengkel pada kedua sahabatnya yang seakan tidak mau mendukung segala perbuatannya.

"Kita akan mencari Minseok-hyung setelah Luhan-hyung menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun. Tidak bijak kalau kamu mencarinya sendirian. Bersama-sama lebih efektif. Sabarlah sebentar," jelas Chanyeol sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun untuk kembali menenangkannya. Chen tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya ikut mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang sebelah lagi.

Pintu kamar Minseok terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang berjalan di depan, Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan Yixing serta Junmyeon di belakang mereka. Saat itu Baekhyun lagi-lagi kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Rasa marah kembali menguasai tubuhnya, sampai Chanyeol, Chen dan Yifan harus menahan tubuh mungil itu untuk berhenti menerjang Luhan. Baekhyun ingin, ingin sekali menghajar Luhan, kalau perlu sampai mati.

"Baekhyun!" Yixing yang selalu manis, perhatian dan tidak pernah membentak, kini menaikkan nada suaranya pada Baekhyun. "Biarkan Luhan-ge menjelaskan dulu, setelah itu kamu boleh menghajarnya."

Semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau menuruti perintah siapapun kecuali perintah Minseok. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya harus menurut dan tenang. Baekhyun tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Kalaupun pernah, dia hanya akan cemberut atau tidak berbicara selama sehari. Baekhyun sendiri merasa terkejut dia bisa semurka ini ketika menyangkut Minseok. Baekhyun hanya berusaha melindungi pemuda yang dicintainya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan. Baekhyun tidak ingin Minseok terluka.

Pemuda berambut _burgundy_, sewarna anggur itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia meminta Luhan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada detail yang terlewat. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Aku mencintai Minseok," ujar pemuda Cina itu tenang.

"Tapi dia memilihku," desis Baekhyun jengkel. Urat kekesalan muncul di pelipisnya.

"Ya, dan karena itu kupikir aku harus memilikinya walaupun hanya sekali saja."

Kalimat itu memicu Baekyun untuk segera bangkit, kini hidung Luhan menjadi sasaran amukan Baekhyun. Luhan terjungkang ke belakang, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mencengkram leher pemuda itu sekali lagi. Chen dan Chanyeol terlambat bereaksi, mereka sama sekali tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bergerak secepat itu. Junmyeon, Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat Luhan kewalahan menghentikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, matanya menatap Luhan tajam, "BANGSAT!"

Melihat Luhan yang hampir kehabisan nafas, Tao lagi-lagi turun tangan. Dia menyayangi Minseok, tapi dia sungguh tidak tega melihat _gege_-nya tersiksa meskipun hati kecil Tao mengakui jika Luhan pantas mendapatkannya. Tao menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari leher Luhan, dan Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Tapi Baekhyun terus melawan, membuat Sehun kewalahan dan harus dibantu oleh Chen.

"Apa kau pantas berkata seperti itu padaku, Byun? Bukankah kau sudah mencicipi tubuh Minseok berkali-kali? Tidak ada salahnya bukan, kalau berbagi satu kali saja?" tanya Luhan sinis. Tangannya memegangi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Perih, tapi Luhan merasa begitu puas. Dia merasa menang. "Lagipula kemarin malam dia begitu seksi, dengan erangan-erangan yang begitu membangkitkan gairah."

Baekhyun meronta-ronta ingin lepas kemudian memukul Luhan, tapi ketiga pemuda yang tengah menghalau murka Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak membiarkannya. "Bangsat... Kau makhluk rendah!" rutuk Baekhyun marah. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar berpelukan dan berciuman. Mengenakan PAKAIAN! Dia bilang kalau dia belum siap—aku menyetujuinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh kecuali dia yang meminta," jelas pemuda berambut _burgundy_ itu, hatinya sakit ketika mengingat Minseok yang sekarang sedang berada entah dimana.

Luhan terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Namun dia berusaha menyangkal jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah bohong. Baekhyun tertawa seperti tokoh-tokoh antagonis di layar lebar, matanya terasa terbakar oleh air mata yang hendak mengalir namun ditahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Apa kau tuli? Apa kau buta sejak kemarin malam? Tidakkah kau mendengarkan jawabanku? Tidakkah kau mendengar ucapan Minseok yang mungkin memintamu berhenti ketika kau memasuki tubuhnya? Tidakkah kau mendengarkan kesakitan Minseok di setiap erangan dan desahannya? Kau penjahat, Luhan."

—_to be continued._

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 2 :

FriederichOfficial, xiuhanshipper, DarKid Yehet, Yuuhee, Initial D 0326, Dae victen, Guest, kriswu393, , Kim Eun Seob, xiuxiu, tata. , xhlm, AQuariisBlue, me, yfohsehun, minxiu baby, onlyxiuhan, AbigailWoo, FrozenDeer, Dinda, XiuXiuSeok90, , meCa, castangle, bambibun, KimMinJeong99, Minseok's Area, orihardian, .73, Ve Amilla, JanuaryLovy, BakpaoIsiRusa, frozenxius, xiuxiuuu, Park Regolas, Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi, deerbaozi, hanachoco (aha, ada yang ganti nama lagi nih)

_Again, you don't know what you've done to me. Thanks, okay_?

Btw temenku RW (nama disamarkan, hehe) nanya, kok bisa sampe mereka yang ngunci pintu gak sadar Minseok digrepe grepe Luhan sih? Kalo menurut aku, manusia itu kalo lagi fokus sama sesuatu cenderung cuek atau dengan secara maupun nggak sengaja tidak mengacuhkan lingkungannya sendiri. Apalagi ada kemungkinan Minseok dibekep terus walau suasana makin panas, Minseok juga pasti mencoba untuk gak mendesah keras keras kan? Ntar mengganggu tetangga, hehehe.

**CATATAN PERBAIKAN :**

Untuk chapter 1, pengeditan gak berarti. Cuma menyesuaikan paragraf doang. Untuk chapter 2, jujur ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal yang nggak diperhitungkan sebelumnya, dan baru kepikiran sekarang.

_Setting_ waktu TAP adalah sekitar akhir Mei sampai pertengahan Juni 2013, alias masa promosi Wolf. Alasannya, pada saat itulah rambut Umin dicat oranye sementara Baekhyun dicat keunguan. Masalahnya, dalam kurun waktu itu Luhan ganti-ganti warna rambut jadi aku terpaksa nyebutnya _strawberry blonde_.

Mei ke Juni berarti transisi dari musim semi ke musim panas. Nah aku bingung lagi di sini, karena sempet nyantumin suhu 3 sama 0 derajat celsius. Tapi karena _setting_ waktu gak bisa diubah lagi, maka aku edit suhunya jadi 13 dan 10 derajat celsius. Perubahannya emang cukup jauh, tapi aku menyesuaikan dengan info dari Wikipedia bahwa suhu rata-rata rendah di Seoul selama bulan Juni itu 13,2 sementara bulan Mei 7,8.

Kenyataannya untuk kita selaku penghuni negara tropis, 13 derajat sudah termasuk suhu dingin. Bagi mereka yang tinggal di negara bermusim empat, kebanyakan menganggap sejuk tapi ada yang juga menyebut dingin. Berhubung Minseok orangnya sensitif terhadap perubahan suhu, aku rasa 13 derajat celsius cukup.

Kalau kalian nggak percaya 13 derajat itu dingin, silakan setel AC dengan suhu 13 derajat untuk coba-coba, hehehe :D

Tolong baca catatan perbaikan chapter 3!


	3. Dua Kompas

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menyakiti atau menghakimi kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING :** Karakter hanyalah nama. Ide dan tema yang mirip tidaklah disengaja. Plagiatisme adalah tindakan murahan bagi seorang pengarang. Hak kalian untuk menyukai ataupun membenci, tapi usahakan jangan dibaca bila tidak suka.

**.**

**words :** 3,867 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

Suhu masih terhitung cukup dingin, meski matahari telah duduk dengan begitu gagahnya di singgasana langit. Derap langkah yang begitu terburu-buru namun tak berarah, menandakan para pemilik kaki yang kehilangan destinasi. Pipi yang memerah, uap tipis keluar dari mulut-mulut yang sibuk terengah membuang napas berat, paru-paru mereka mengerut sesak karena berlari. Berpasang mata mencoba mencari, nyalang memburu lelaki berkepala jingga, namun nihil.

Jam berdiri yang dasarnya menancap erat di tanah Taman Hangang berdetik, jarum jam panjangnya menunjuk angka 7, sementara yang pendek mengarah ke angka 8. Benda tak bernyawa itu seakan ingin mengejek bahwa waktu yang mereka habiskan menghasilkan kesia-siaan belaka.

Luhan ditinggal bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing di _dorm_. Keikutsertaannya dalam pencarian Minseok hanya akan menyulut kemarahan Baekhyun lebih jauh, membakar emosinya kemudian menghanguskan akal sehatnya, lalu menyisakan Luhan yang habis oleh amukan Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu bermasalah apabila mereka melakukan perkelahian di dalam _dorm_, atau setidaknya masih di dalam gedung perusahaan yang menaungi mereka.

Namun di luar itu, perkelahian dua orang artis dengan ikatan kontrak _boygroup_ yang sama akan mengundang banyak saksi mata yang selalu haus akan berita benar maupun berita bohong. Mereka tidak akan tahan untuk menyebarkannya, memicu internet untuk meledak dengan berita yang mereka dapat, penduduk dunia maya bertanya-tanya sementara wartawan menuntut konferensi pers, menginginkan satu-dua ujar dari pihak resmi agar berita berubah _tag_ dari _Gossips_ menjadi _Hot News_.

Tidak ada satu pun dari anggota EXO yang masih berpikir waras menginginkan hal tersebut. Maka Luhan pun dipisahkan dari Baekhyun, itulah keputusan terbaik yang bisa mereka ambil saat itu. Kyungsoo dan Tao menunggu di lantai dasar, menjauh dari pintu untuk menghindari gerak-gerik mereka dicurigai tapi cukup dekat dari jendela, agar bisa langsung bertindak cepat apabila Minseok pulang, tim pencari kembali, atau hal lainnya terjadi.

Genggaman tangan kedua pemuda itu erat pada ponsel, satu-satunya alat komunikasi mereka dengan anggota lain yang masih sibuk mencari. Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, tapi ponsel keduanya, tidak juga dengan ponsel Junmyeon dan Yixing yang kini menjaga Luhan, belum bergetar menerima pesan atau panggilan telepon.

Kekhawatiran kembali melanda. Sepi menghampiri _dorm_ sebab Luhan menolak berbicara. Junmyeon melipat tangan di depan dada, duduk menyandar di atas sofa sembari memperhatikan punggung Luhan. Laki-laki itu memandang keluar melalui jendela, tatapannya gamang. Tidak fokus pada jajaran gedung-gedung tinggi di Korea, tidak sungai Han, tidak pula langit yang dipenuhi awan tipis-tipis. Yixing yang baik, sahabat Luhan menolak untuk mengganggu lamunan pemuda asal Beijing tersebut. Namun dengan kesabarannya dia masih setia berdiri di samping Luhan. Mengamati bagaimana mata beriris hitam itu kehilangan cahayanya.

Ketakutan dipompa dari jantung menuju seluruh aliran darah mereka, menyebabkan desir keraguan. Rasa cemas. Semuanya jelas tidak baik sekarang. Air mata mulai menitik dari sudut mata kucing Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kristal cair itu segera mengelus punggung pemuda yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya tersebut. Tak ada kata tertukar di antara mereka. Tak ada suara selain isakan. Hanya gestur menenangkan untuk saling menguatkan diri. Andai perasaan adalah lautan, maka gelombang pasanglah yang kini menghantam hati mereka. Menyeret, menenggelamkan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tengah memegangi lututnya yang lemas. Rupanya tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam belum memulihkan kinerja ototnya. Kini syarafnya memaksa Jongin untuk beristirahat, setelah Jongin memaksa tubuhnya untuk berlari kesana-kemari mencari si kakak tertua bersama anggota lainnya. Jongin membungkuk. Kakinya gemetar seakan tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban di atasnya. Dia pasti jatuh berdebum ke tanah apabila refleks Sehun lambat, bungsu EXO itu berada di sampingnya di waktu yang tepat ketika tubuh Jongin oleng saking letihnya.

Sehun celingukan, dan ketika telah menemukan apa yang dibutuhkan, dia segera menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Terdengar olehnya suara napas Jongin yang tak teratur, dan terasa betul olehnya tubuh Jongin yang berat. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ototnya nyeri, saling tarik-menarik antar ujung dengan ujungnya, berkedut-kedut seakan hendak putus. Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Bulir-bulir keringat yang besar bermunculan di dahinya.

Perlahan Sehun mencoba membaringkan tubuh Jongin yang setengah tak sadarkan diri di atas bangku taman yang permukaan kayu mahoninya masih begitu dingin. Ditaruhnya kepala lelaki tersebut di atas paha Sehun sebagai bantalan. Penuh sayang, jemari Sehun menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut coklat gelap Jongin dari wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Jantung Sehun berdenyut ngilu melihat sahabatnya, _partner-in-crime_-nya, kekasih hatinya, dalam keadaan begitu tak berdaya. Matanya menutup erat, dahi mengerut, kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

Anggota lain yang berpencar mencari Minseok akhirnya kembali. Mulanya Jongdae hanya melihat Sehun duduk di bangku taman, tapi ketika dia menajamkan penglihatannya, dia menangkap sebuah kepala di pangkuan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae, bergegas menghampiri bangku taman tempat Jongin beristirahat, serta Sehun yang setia menyeka keringatnya menggunakan saputangan milik Sehun sendiri. Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya. Dari raut wajah mereka yang lelah sekaligus kecewa, Sehun dapat menebak bahwa mereka tidak dapat menemukan Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Sehun, masih mengelap dahi Jongin, "tadi dia hampir ambruk. Kurasa kemarin Kai terlalu banyak berlatih. Dia sangat lemas."

Setelah berucap, Sehun kembali berpikir. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, berjalan dalam kegelapan, menggigilnya udara subuh, serta syok atas apa yang telah dialaminya, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk Minseok agar bisa pergi jauh. Tempat terjauh yang dapat diraih Minseok adalah taman Hangang.

Meski bukan penggemar, orang pasti mengenali wajah Minseok yang selama promosi _Wolf_ cukup sering tampil di layar kaca. Lagipula dia mirip Sohee. Suasana pasti ramai apabila ada yang menemukan Minseok dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu. Bukankah orang-orang semenjak tadi terus berlewatan—_jogging_, senam pagi, karyawan-karyawati serta siswa-siswi yang melewati taman untuk berangkat dari halte bus?

Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan Minseok ditemukan orang kemudian dibawa ke rumahnya. Sudah lima jam lebih berlalu. Ratusan orang telah melewati taman ini. Berpuluh orang mungkin berpapasan dengan Minseok. Dan tidak semua manusia memiliki niat baik.

'_Tidak semua manusia memiliki niat baik_.'

Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada kakak tertuanya, dan tidak satu pun dari bayangan tersebut yang ingin terwujudkan pada Minseok.

"Biarkan Kai pulang. Kondisinya tidak akan membaik di sini," saran Chanyeol khawatir, dia ikut mengelus kepala Jongin yang masih merasa ototnya diremas keras dan kasar. Mata laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengerjap berusaha membuka, digilirnya bola mata agar lensanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _burgundy_. Di hela napasnya yang berat, Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan kerlingan putus asa, menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata, '_Maafkan aku_', tanpa ada suara keluar dari kerongkongannya yang kering.

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang kejam maupun otoriter. Di balik kejahilan dan segala tingkah lakunya yang terbilang kurang pantas bagi orang dewasa, Baekhyun termasuk pribadi yang perhatian. Hatinya terenyuh saat dia melihat keadaan Jongin, kemudian bertambah sakit lagi ketika Jongin mencoba meminta maaf padanya. Jongin tidak salah apapun.

Tersenyum pahit, jemari lentik Baekhyun ikut membantu menyibak helai rambut Jongin yang menutupi kedua matanya yang hampir mengatup berat. Dia mengelus kepala berkeringat Jongin tanpa rasa jijik. Anggota lain memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban, sebab secara tidak resmi, Baekhyun adalah ketua tim pencari Minseok, si sulung EXO yang hilang.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, sakit bukan berarti suatu kejahatan 'kan? Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka pulanglah bersama Sehun dan ke _dorm_, sembuhkan dirimu sebelum menyusul kami lagi nanti," balas Baekhyun lembut, meski sebenarnya kata-kata tersebut menjepit tenggorokan, sebab dia tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan Jongin begitu menderita. "Kris-hyung, Sehun, tolong antarkan Kai pulang. Biar kami bertiga yang meneruskan pencarian."

Yifan tidak banyak berkata. Dia langsung membantu Jongin bangkit, membopongnya bersama Sehun yang menghembuskan napas lega karena bebannya sedikit lebih ringan sekarang. Sebelum mereka melangkah untuk pergi menjauh, Sehun berbalik dan berucap, "Baekhyun-hyung, meski aku kurang yakin, tapi kupikir Minseok-hyung dibawa pulang oleh seseorang, entah siapa."

Mereka berlalu, menyisakan tanda tanya yang amat besar bagi tim pencari. Harus kemana mereka kini? Apakah mereka harus berseru memanggil nama Minseok? Hal itu sama dengan mereka sengaja menarik perhatian masyarakat, kemudian hal yang lebih buruk dari ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Jongdae memutuskan segala pemikiran tersebut dengan cengiran kucing khas miliknya, "Kita istirahat dulu saja, Baekhyun," sarannya sambil menepuk punggung kedua sahabatnya agar mereka lebih tenang.

Dari jarak cukup jauh, sepasang mata beriris kecoklatan memperhatikan tiga sosok yang sedang duduk dari balik rindangnya pohon akasia taman Hangang. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya, ragu akan keputusannya sendiri. Hal yang akan disampaikan olehnya sesungguhnya bukan urusannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah melangkah pada lingkaran pengaruh Hallyu, dia bukan penggemar musik, bukan penggemar EXO pula. Dia pernah menonton video musik mereka, mungkin mendengarkan lagu mereka beberapa kali, namun itu karena temannya yang memaksa agar dia ikut-ikutan.

Si gadis mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu terburu-buru menghampiri tiga sosok yang tengah duduk itu. "Permisi!" sapanya tegang. Dia berani bertaruh kalau kakinya kentara terlihat bergetar.

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun refleks menoleh saat telinga mereka menangkap suara perempuan itu, sambil dalam hati menggerutu, mengapa harus ada penggemar menyapa mereka pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi dugaan mereka salah. Gadis itu bukan penggemar gila yang suka mengejar idola mereka sampai ke apartemen atau berbagai tempat mereka pergi, bukan penggemar yang memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara pada idolanya atau bahkan meminta tanda tangan mereka. Gadis itu merupakan pembawa petunjuk bagi mereka, dan ketiganya sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Dengan senyum profesional terpatri di bibir, Chanyeol membalas, "Ya?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan si gadis. Tubuh proposional yang berbalut jaket dan celana longgar, rambut hitam panjang diikat kuncir kuda, serta wajah biasa namun memancarkan aura kedewasaan. Rupanya perempuan tersebut telah berhasil mengembalikan dirinya sendiri, keraguannya lenyap begitu saja ketika dia meneliti penampilan ketiganya balik. Hanya melalui pandangan mata, si gadis yang menginjak tahun keempat strata-1 Jurusan Psikologi Universitas Yonsei itu telah terlatih untuk membaca gestur serta raut wajah manusia.

Khawatir. Bingung. Lelah. Ingin menyerah namun tak mampu.

"Kalian anggota _boygroup_ EXO, apa aku benar?"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya bingung, harus diakui, dia cukup terkejut untuk menemukan gadis bertanya seperti itu pada mereka. Mungkinkah penampilan mereka terlihat begitu kacau sekarang, hingga gadis itu sampai meragukan identitas mereka?

Giliran Chanyeol menjawab lagi, berbicara selain anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun, "Benar, ada urusan apa, ya?"

"Sebelum itu, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan namaku. Haejung _imnida_, mahasiswi Universitas Yonsei," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, kemudian cekatan berdiri tegak kembali. "Tadi pagi aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang temanku duga sebagai Xiumin EXO. Maafkan jika aku lancang, tapi kami membawa dia pulang ke apartemen kami, sebab kulihat dia dalam keadaan jiwa yang tidak stabil. Membiarkannya berada di taman ini sendirian sama saja membiarkan seseorang untuk berbuat kejahatan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia dapat dimanfaatkan oleh siapa saja."

Baekhyun, tanpa diduga oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae, masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Minseok belum diketahui secara terang-terangan oleh dunia maupun Korea, bereaksi berlebihan hanya akan mengundang tanda tanya mengenai kedekatan mereka. Lagipula, banyak orang yang tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri, adalah homofobia.

"Tolong, bawalah kami ke apartemenmu. Kami akan menjemput dia."

Haejung tersenyum mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku mohon tolong ceritakan permasalahan yang melanda kalian setibanya di apartemen kami nanti. Kita harus memeriksa kejiwaan Xiumin, dia tidak bisa dibawa pulang begitu saja, dan aku tidak bisa mendiagnosa tanpa mengetahui penyebab keadaannya," ujar perempuan itu tenang, sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan, meminta mereka untuk mengikuti tanpa perintah lisan.

**.**

**.**

Teman seapartemen Haejung yang juga menemukan Minseok, adalah pemandangan asing yang pertama kali menyambut Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka. Mereka ikut membungkuk ketika gadis itu membungkuk ringan, mempersilakan mereka masuk, menunjukkan jalan ke kamar di mana Minseok berada. Haejung masuk terakhir lalu menutup kemudian mengunci pintu.

Fans di Korea dapat menjadi begitu ekstrim, sehingga Haejung tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa mereka bisa saja menerobos memasuki apartemennya yang penjagaannya penuh celah di sana-sini. Haejung yakin, satu atau dua orang penggemar tadi melihat dirinya dan tiga anggota EXO tersebut, membuat gadis itu sedikit waswas.

"Dia sudah agak tenang," ujar Jinkyong lembut. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menghalangi isi dari kamar tersebut; Minseok yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ biru _navy_ yang kusut masai. Baekhyun tercekat. Dikepalnya tangan erat-erat untuk menahan diri agar tidak memeluk Minseok, menenangkannya, mengatakan betapa dia amat mencintai Minseok.

"Kuharap kalian jangan berisik dan jangan mengganggunya, dia baru berhasil tidur tadi," lanjut Jinkyong, matanya bersinar penuh afeksi seorang ibu.

Haejung berujar, "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang tengah, akan kusuguhkan teh. Ceritakanlah awal mula semua ini, selagi kita menunggu Xiumin sadar."

"Minseok," Baekhyun menginterupsi, membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah pemuda dengan rambut hampir sewarna buah plum. "Namanya Minseok, bukan Xiumin," lanjutnya, membuat Haejung mengeluarkan 'ah' pelan. Anggukan kepala serta senyum gadis itu menandakan pengertian, sebelum dia menyuruh tamu-tamunya untuk duduk dan menunggu teh siap diseduh.

Namanya memang Minseok. Xiumin adalah nama panggungnya semata, nama yang disandangnya ketika pemuda berpipi gembil itu berdiri, menari, dan bernyanyi di atas panggung maupun di balik layar kaca. Sedangkan Minseok adalah segala bagian dari pemuda yang kini tertidur tersebut, yang sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun lirik untuk memastikan kondisinya, pemuda yang mencuri segenap pandangan Baekhyun dan mengungkungnya dalam pelukan sebuah hati. Xiumin hanya sekeping Minseok, nama yang penggemar lihat, kenali dan kagumi. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu seluruhnya dari Minseok. Minseok kesayangan Baekhyun.

Jinkyong menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur penghuninya, dan dari celah sebelum pintu benar-benar rapat menutup, Jinkyong memberi tatapan iba pada si pemuda yang tengah menelusuri alam mimpi. Dalam hati gadis tersebut berharap agar Minseok mendapatkan mimpi indah. Jika kenyataan begitu kejam padanya, maka setidaknya Minseok pantas mendapatkan bunga tidur yang damai. Enggan, Jinkyong melepas pegangannya pada kenop pintu lalu mulai beranjak ke arah ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menginterogasi kalian," kata Jinkyong dengan nada bercanda saat dia menghempaskan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke atas sofa di seberang tempat _Beagle Line_ itu duduk. "Tapi sungguh, aku dan Haejung harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tenanglah, kami tidak akan mengumbar berita kalian untuk uang atau ketenaran. Meski kami belum mendapat gelar, kami telah mempelajari etika seorang petugas medis."

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai sesudahnya Jinkyong berbicara seperti itu. Trio pandai bercakap itu semuanya merasakan keraguan untuk menceritakan kebenaran, apa mereka harus menutupi keadaan sesungguhnya sedikit-sedikit? Fakta yang dimodifikasi demi kebaikan mereka?

Jinkyong yang memperhatikan mereka memecah segala lamunan. "Jangan takut untuk jujur. Terkadang kau tidak mengetahui sejauh mana kebohongan dapat membawamu pada kesengsaraan," katanya, masih mengamati raut mereka satu-persatu. Seakan hendak merampas topeng idola yang masih mereka pertahankan hingga detik ini. Ketiga lelaki itu tidak ingin terlihat rapuh apabila sosok sesungguhnya dari mereka terkuak. "Kami menawarkan bantuan di sini, dan kalian harus bekerja sama jika menginginkan bantuan kami."

Wajar bagi ketiganya untuk merasa takut. Takut akan penghakiman. Tatapan melecehkan. Cercaan. Mulut yang diam namun mata menyiratkan rasa jijik. Pengucilan. Penolakan.

'_Bukankah masih ada makhluk berkelamin perempuan untuk kalian cintai?_'

Bukankah kalimat yang diwariskan pada pecinta dari detik ke abad, bahwa cinta itu buta, tak mengenal aturan maupun batas, merembes ke kulit dan melekat ke tulang-belulang, menyerap ke aliran darah kemudian memahkotai otak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya terdiam, sebab memang Baekyun-lah yang berhak berbicara mengenai masalah pribadi dan kekasihnya di sini. "Aku homoseksual," aku Baekhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menghirup oksigen dari udara bebas sebab tiba-tiba paru-parunya terasa hampa. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pengakuan tentang orientasinya kepada orang asing sungguh terasa begitu membebani sekaligus menakutkan.

Mengetahui tidak ada reaksi berlebih dari lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Jinkyong sesungguhnya tadi hanya membelalakkan matanya sekejap saja. Dia cukup terkejut mengetahui sebuah kebenaran dari mulut salah satu anggota grup papan atas Korea—bahkan dunia—sendiri. Namun masa perkuliahan selama empat tahun penuh teori dan praktik di fakultas psikologi membuat pikiran serta hatinya lebih terbuka, sebab banyak sekali sisi dari seorang manusia yang dapat dia pelajari, begitu rumit bahkan terkadang ada yang tidak masuk di akal. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu caci-maki, sedangkan balasannya berupa senyum ramah serta mata yang bersinar keibuan. Persis seperti tadi Jinkyong menatap Minseok yang tertidur.

"Tuhan yang akan menghakimi, bukan manusia. Bukan salahmu jika kau mencintai seseorang dalam hubungan yang tidak dianggap wajar oleh sebagian kaum mayoritas." Senyum masih terulas indah di bibir Jinkyong. "Tidak ada yang lebih memahami kecuali Tuhan, dirimu sendiri, dan mungkin orang beruntung yang begitu menyayangimu."

Dada Jinkyong berdesir setelah mengatakan itu. Seseorang yang berhubungan dengan psikologi manusia harus mampu menahan rasa ketidaksukaannya terhadap sesuatu, harus mampu mengerti orang lain, harus paham apa yang mereka rasakan. Jinkyong pernah mengambil tema homoseksualitas dalam karya tulisnya, sebab perihal itu termasuk gangguan kejiwaan. Sama seperti minoritas lainnya, mereka menderita di bawah pandangan kaum normal yang begitu menusuk. Memperlakukan seakan-akan mereka binatang buas yang perlu dihindari, hama yang harus dimusnahkan, noda setitik di kain putih.

Jinkyong mengambil napas, tetap tersenyum saat menyemangati Baekhyun agar meneruskan ceritanya. "Minseok-hyung dan aku berpacaran." Kalimat itu membuat Jinkyong nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan pernyataan Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak membuatnya sekaget itu.

'_Kau paham betul, bukan, bahwa penggemar kalian kebanyakan memasangkanmu dengan Chanyeol? Resiko kalian bersama begitu besar!_'

Hampir saja Jinkyong berkata seperti itu, tapi si gadis berhasil mengunci mulutnya di saat yang tepat. Keputusan Baekhyun bukan urusannya. Dia hanya pendengar di sini, bukan seorang penyela. Dia memang masih amatir, tapi Jinkyong berusaha menjadi profesional.

Untungnya ketiga tamu di hadapan perempuan yang berusaha mengembalikan rasionya itu tidak memperhatikan pergulatan batinnya, sehingga tanpa ragu Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kami baru berhubungan selama lima bulan, namun semua hal yang kubagi bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku nyaman bersama Minseok-hyung, meski aku tidak berbagi pikiran dengannya, aku cukup yakin bahwa Minseok-hyung bahagia.

"Awalnya kami hanyalah teman biasa, hubungan terdekat kami hanya sebatas kasih sayang antar saudara. Semua anggota kami memiliki kelainan seksual, kalau tidak gay, ya biseks. Aku kira dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan—_raut wajah Baekhyun mengeras ketika dia menyebut nama itu_—mengingat kedekatan mereka di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Sebagai laki-laki tertua di EXO, aku merasa agak segan untuk menjahili atau mendekatinya. Tapi ketika aku melakukannya, dia tidak marah maupun cemberut, dia tertawa dan membalas kejahilanku. Kekanakan, memang, namun lama-kelamaan aku senang bersama dengannya. Minseok-hyung memanjakan kami semua bagaikan adik-adik kandungnya. Kemudian aku berpikir, apakah ada kemungkinan untuk dia mencintaiku sebagai sosok yang lain?

"Aku mulai gencar melakukan pendekatan, di belakang kamera tentunya, sebab aku masih punya malu dan tidak ingin menyebar gosip di antara para penggemar. Kucuri perhatiannya yang selama ini terfokus pada Luhan, kucuri waktunya yang kebanyakan dia habiskan bersama pemuda Cina itu, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencuri hatinya, yang tak aku ketahui dimiliki oleh siapa. Aku menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, dengan cara paling romantis yang aku bisa, _dinner_ dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh Dio dan Lay-hyung, lalu memberinya bunga.

"Laki-laki tidak suka hal manis seperti itu, aku paham sebab jika ada lelaki asing yang memberiku bunga, aku pasti akan menendang burungnya. Tapi aku merasa beruntung tentang kenyataan aku bukan orang asing di mata Minseok-hyung, aku telah berhasil menempati satu tempat tinggi di hatinya. Kemudian aku rayakan kemenanganku di bibirnya. Sampai detik ini aku masih terbayang rona merah di pipinya serta tingkahnya yang malu-malu.

"Kami mulai berpacaran pada saat itu lalu mendeklarasikan hubungan kami pada orang dalam perusahaan dan utamanya pada anggota grup kami. Reaksi semuanya bagus, kupikir begitu, sebab mataku waktu itu tertuju untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan Luhan mengenai pernyataan kami, wajah kecewanya serta matanya yang berkilat tajam padaku. Aku ingat ketika aku tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Minseok-hyung lebih erat, takut kalau Luhan akan merebutnya dariku. Selama lima bulan, tidak ada perubahan sikap darinya. Luhan tetap rajin melakukan _skinship_ dengan Minseok-hyung, yang mana aku tidak keberatan. Toh, Minseok-hyung mencintaiku, dia hanya mencintai Luhan sebatas sahabat, dan Luhan mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Semalam, aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi. Kami berpesta soju, kepalaku mulai pusing setelah meminum beberapa gelas lalu aku memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat, Minseok-hyung yang sama sekali tidak minum memapahku ke kamar. Setelah membaringkanku di kasur, dia mencium keningku sama seperti setiap pagi dia melakukannya untuk membangunkanku, kemudian aku membalas dengan mengecup kedua pipinya yang tembam, begitu manis. Aku tertidur setelahnya dan ketika aku terbangun, Suho tengah berkeliling kamar, membangunkan satu-persatu anggota EXO yang aku yakin kalau bukan sapi, pasti kerbau jika berurusan dengan bantal. Suho bilang Minseok-hyung masih tidur, jarang sekali dia bangun kesiangan, maka dari itu aku ingin membangunkannya.

"Pintu kamar kuketuk, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi. Aku tidak curiga mengenai apapun, meski kuakui aku cukup khawatir. Pintu tidak terkunci dan bam! Bam! BAM! BAM! Kulihat si brengsek Luhan tertidur di kasur kekasihku, telanjang bulat. Kemudian yang terpikir olehku hanya satu, menghajarnya sampai mampus atau setidaknya masuk UGD. Mengapa kalian menghentikanku, Chen, Chanyeol?"

—_para pendengar, Jinkyong, Chen, Chanyeol, juga Haejung yang baru tiba dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh di atas meja di hadapan mereka masing-masing, bergidik ngeri karena suara Baekhyun mirip seorang psikopat yang tak menyesali segala hal mengerikan yang pernah diperbuatnya. Kemudian mereka menyadari, Baekhyun bukan psikopat. Dia hanya seorang kekasih yang mendendam atas perbuatan menyedihkan yang menimpa sang pujaan hati_—

"Luhan mengakui bahwa dia memperkosa Minseok-hyung dan bodohnya orang itu, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihku lebih jauh. Aku belum pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh, sungguh... Aku menunggu persetujuan darinya, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dia segalanya untukku. Jika dia porselen, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pecah. Tapi Luhan, si bajingan brengsek titisan setan, dia menginjak-injak kekasihku hingga hanya tersisa serpihan kristal."

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Amarahnya membawanya pada satu titik lain, kesedihan. Rasa sesal karena kegagalannya melindungi orang yang paling dicintai. Bulir air mata menuruni rahang Baekhyun tanpa disadari, dan isakan memenuhi ruang tengah, meninggalkan para pendengar bergeming takjub pada sosok insan yang telah menumpahkan hampir seluruh perasaannya pada mereka.

Baekhyun ikut hancur. Seluruh pertahanannya runtuh di hadapan mereka. Minseok terluka, maka luka itu akan ikut berbekas di hati Baekhyun. Minseok seorang yang tegar dan tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, tidak juga di mata Baekhyun yang menempati posisi setelah keluarga di hatinya. Baekhyun pun mencoba menjadi setegar Minseok, ingin menjadi tempat sandaran dibanding menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersandar.

Meski dia seorang pendominasi, Minseok selalu terlihat lebih teguh darinya. Tapi kini Baekhyun harus kuat. Dia harus lebih kuat untuk menopang pilar-pilar hati Minseok yang remuk. Dia harus lebih kuat untuk melindungi Minseok dalam genggamannya, dalam setiap pelukan, dalam setiap bisikan yang menyatakan, betapa Baekhyun mencintai Minseok.

Jinkyong telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang memperjelas hipotesanya semenjak Minseok tiba di apartemennya. Dia berdehem, tidak mau menunggu lama karena dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat laki-laki menangis di hadapannya, membuat air tanpa sadar telah menumpuk di sudut matanya.

"Aku takut jika dibiarkan tanpa penanganan, Minseok bisa menderita _post-traumatic stress disorder_," ujar Jinkyong, suaranya kentara sekali serak karena dia menahan tangis. "Aku hanya mampu berspekulasi, tapi ada kemungkinan Minseok dapat mengidap _haphophobia__._"

Chanyeol menganggap alis mendengar istilah tersebut. Dia cerdas, namun bukan berarti dia juga akrab pada dunia kesehatan jiwa. _Post-traumatic stress disorder_ sudah tidak asing di telinganya, meski _haphophobia _begitu aneh.

"_Haphophobia_ adalah fobia terhadap sentuhan. Kebanyakan fobia timbul karena pengalaman buruk yang mengguncang jiwa, kuasumsikan Minseok takut disentuh karena pelecehan seksual yang disebabkan oleh Luhan. Tadi saat aku menyelimuti ataupun saat berusaha mengelus tangannya agar menenangkannya, dia malah menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan menyebut nama Luhan supaya menjauhinya. Kukatakan aku bukan Luhan, dia mulai tenang. Tapi bukan hanya sentuhan manusia; suara keras, gerakan yang cepat dan mendadak, bahkan gesekan sprei pun membuatnya berteriak histeris," jelas Jinkyong.

"Tapi itu baru spekulasi. Bisa saja reaksinya merupakan gejala PTSD, bukan _haphophobia_. Untuk penanganan lebih lanjut, kusarankan membawa Minseok ke Gangnam Severance Mental Health Hospital. Kami mengenal pegawai di sana, dan kami rasa itulah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk merawat kejiwaan Minseok yang sekarang tidak stabil, mengingat rumah sakit lain belum tentu dapat melindungi rahasia kalian, sementara asrama kalian melindungi, tapi tidak mampu menyembuhkan," tambah Haejung tegas. Pemulihan pasien adalah nomor satu baginya.

—_to be continued_.

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat yang review di chapter 3 :

NyekNyek, castangle, maya han, luminseok, chachaofmariditha, Guest, BakpaoIsiRusa, AQuariisBlue, melizwufan, Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi, Yuuhee, xiuxiuuu, AngAng13, Park Regolas, FriederichOfficial, Guest, aka KimMinJeong99, onlyxiuhan, ChenLin21, Minseok's Area, , askasufa, frozenxius, deathangel94, echa cheon, JanuaryLovy, Ve Amilla, yurihapsary, , Dae victen, deerbaozi, Heaven Earth, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, elfishminxiu, Thisisica, qip, xiuziminseokie, , HamsterXiumin, Milky Kim, overflakkie, hanachoco, little, Guest (cie banget buat yang ganti nama)

**CATATAN PERBAIKAN :**

Ada kesalahan lagi di chapter 3. Seharusnya _post traumatic stress disorder_ atau PTSD, bukan _post traumatic disorder_. Seseorang didiagnosa menderita PTSD apabila telah lewat masa satu bulan lebih dari waktu kejadian. Selama satu bulan tersebut dapat dilakukan berbagai upaya untuk menyembuhkan trauma, dan masa satu bulan itu dinamai _acute stress disorder_. Gejala atau ciri-ciri PTSD adalah ketakukan untuk disentuh, mimpi buruk, dan lain-lain.

Beberapa fobia memang ada yang disebabkan dari trauma, tapi pengertian dari fobia sendiri adalah ketakutan berlebihan pada suatu hal dan biasanya ketakutan itu tidak beralasan.

**POJOK REVIEW (+spoiler) :**

**NyekNyek** (sori, bakpau kesayangan kita bakal disiksa di chapter 4 yang super panjang. Dan aku merasa bersalah. Serius. Hahaha), **luminseok** (sayang, aku bocorin sekarang. Kayanya ga ke dua-duanya. Bercanda, ntar tunggu updetan chapter 5 yah), **Guest** (udah diganti ya, nextnya juga udah ada, silakan dibaca~), **BakpaoIsiRusa** (kasian tau rusa dijadiin isi bakpau. Nggak, aku ngambil teknik informatika, temenku yang masuk jurusan psikologi, hehe, tapi untuk cerita ini aku nyari dari internet sih), **xiuxiuuu** (kan di narasinya Baek bilang 'mungkin' bb, jadi itu cuma perkiraan dia aja, sekalian pelampiasan dia ke Luhan. Gak sabar pengen tau reaksi kamu pas baca akibat dari perbuatan Luhan di chapter 4, hehehe), **Guest** (iya aku tau aku kurang ajar, wahahahaha! Chapter 4 bakal bikin kamu mewek juga gak ya? Kalo nangis, review lagi ya, Salsabila Byun), **echa cheon** (baru lanjut, silakan dibaca kalo ga keberatan banting aja hapenya hehe), **yurihapsary** (makasih buat diriku sendiri yang telah membuat seorang xiuhan shipper menyimpang ke xiubaek, hahaha. Makasih buat kamu juga~), **qip** (semoga engga ya? Tapi kemampuan nebak kamu hebat! Selamat! Hihihi, emang ketauan kok Minseok masuk rumah sakit, baca di chapter 4!), **xiuziminseokie** (rusa emang kampret~ kalo gimana baiknya aku, Minseok kaga ke siapa siapa, soalnya Baekhyun juga ja'at sama Minseok. Bercandaaa. Akhirnya tetep ditentuin di chapter 5), **little deer** (makasih udah nunggu dengan super sabar), **Guest **(Luhan emang egois, tapi dia kaya gitu ada alasannya juga... di chapter 4, hoho. Lebih banyak tentang keadaan Minseok juga di chapter 4 yah, silakan dibaca!)


	4. Kebohongan

**WARNING (I) : **Saya mohon dengan sangat, untuk membaca cerita ini dari _chapter_ pertama meski kalian sudah membaca. Atau setidaknya, baca catatan yang saya tambahkan di bagian bawah setiap _chapter_, karena akan membantu untuk lebih mengerti cerita ini.

**.**

**.**

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menyakiti atau menghakimi kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING (II) :** Karakter hanyalah nama. Ide dan tema yang mirip tidaklah disengaja. Plagiatisme adalah tindakan murahan bagi seorang pengarang. Hak kalian untuk menyukai ataupun membenci, tapi usahakan jangan dibaca bila tidak suka. Btw, chapter ini panjang. Pake bingits.

**.**

**words :** 7,118 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

Tetes-tetes air meluncur cepat dari langit lalu menabrak kaca jendela dengan keras. Suara debur hujan yang menghantam atap menjadi melodi bagi tidur yang gelap tanpa mimpi. Hujan datang tak berintik, dia tiba bersama deru serta petir yang berkilat biru tajam, sementara gemuruhnya terlambat mengikuti pesta. Awan bergumul, abu kehitaman, saling bertumpuk untuk bekerja sama meningkatkan kelembaban udara dan membuat permukaan bumi basah.

Ruangan terkesan remang karena lampu menerangi dengan daya rendah. Pintu kamar membuka, menampilkan garis berkas cahaya yang lebih terang dari arah koridor. Kantung bening berisi cairan infus yang menggantung itu memantulkan cahaya dari kilat, pedang Zeus itu dengan nakal mengintip dari balik jendela yang ditutupi tirai biru yang melambai-lambai seperti rok para pedansa.

Celah pintu terbuka semakin lebar, membuat kemungkinan bagi wanita yang sedari tadi berada di baliknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya tidak henti berfokus pada sosok yang berbaring di tempat tidur bernuansa putih tersebut. Alas kakinya beradu dengan lantai ketika dia berjalan menghampiri. Tok-tok-tok terdengar, namun tidak teratur seperti ketukan jam dinding, karena hak sepatunya yang cukup tinggi.

Sesampainya di pinggir ranjang, tanpa meragukan diri dia langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kening berkeringat pemuda yang tidak terjaga itu. Jemari menyusuri pipi tirusnya perlahan, lalu menyentuh bibir merah muda yang kini pucat pecah tak berhias senyum kini. Meneguk ludah yang terasa begitu pahit dan entah mengapa terasa sakit ketika mencapai kerongkongannya, dia mengarahkan bibirnya sendiri untuk mengecup kedua mata pemuda yang tengah mengatup tersebut.

Teringat dalam benaknya bahwa dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Minseok baru dilahirkan. Penuh lendir, namun begitu sempurna. Dengan lima jari mungil di masing-masing tangan dan kaki, dua telinga, sepasang mata, hidung, serta bibir yang lucu. Mulutnya langsung meneriakkan tangis ketika dia baru menghirup oksigen bebas. Sambil mencium kening bayi tersebut dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang tipis, seorang ibu menangis.

Sama seperti sekarang. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Nyonya Kim mampu menahannya, bendungan emosinya jebol ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Minseok, putranya tersayang, dilahirkan dan dibesarkannya dengan susah payah, yang namanya tak pernah terlewat dalam setiap doa yang dipanjatkannya pada Tuhan. Jika langit boleh menangis, mengapa dia tidak?

"Minseok-ah, Ibu di sini, Sayang..." ujarnya lemah, namun tetap berusaha mengulum senyum walau maniknya telah basah oleh air mata. Dia menangkup pipi yang seharusnya tembam itu, sebagaimana dia sering menontonnya di televisi atau _live-streaming_ dari internet, atau dari foto-foto yang ditangkap para penggemar dan _paparazzi_. Dia mengelus bibir yang seharusnya terawat itu, bukan pucat dan kering kekurangan cairan.

Minseok berjengit. Dia hampir menjerit. Mimpi hitamnya mulai menampilkan garis-garis warna lain, membentuk sebuah gambaran memori, buram pada awalnya namun semakin jelas di detik berikutnya. Memutar kilas balik yang tak pernah diinginkannya untuk muncul kembali. Mimpinya yang sepi dan berhias suara guntur kini mulai diiringi orkestra air mata, desahan, teriakan, kata-kata tolong yang terbisukan.

Dia mengingatnya lagi. Segala sentuhan di pipi, ciuman di bibir, jilatan di leher, gigitan-gigitan kecil di perut dan dadanya, disertai dengan kata-kata manis yang puitis namun tidak sanggup didengarnya. Genggaman di pinggul, penetrasi kasar di bagian bawahnya, lelehan darah dan air mani, juga tubuh yang membayangi sosok rapuhnya. Kala itu jemari Luhan seperti pisau yang menorehkan luka di hatinya. Luka yang kering namun senantiasa basah di dalamnya. Menimbulkan bekas yang tak terlihat dan tak tersembuhkan.

Ketakutan menjalari seluruh syarafnya, sementara bisikan-bisikan memenuhi otaknya dan menimbulkan kecemasan yang membuatnya mengalirkan keringat serta air mata. Tarikan napasnya kacau, dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan seiring paru-parunya yang kembang-kempis dengan tempo menggila. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat sebagai reaksi dari kepanikannya.

_Jangan sentuh aku!_

"Minseok, aku mencintaimu."

_Jangan sentuh! Menjauh!_

"Aku, Luhan, mencintaimu."

_Menjauh dariku!_

"Jadilah milikku."

_Aku tidak menginginkanmu._

"Minseok-ah, ini Ibu, Sayang! Ini Ibu!" Nyonya Kim berseru ketika Minseok mulai meronta. Tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk memukul apa saja di hadapannya, sedangkan kakinya menendang liar ke segala arah. Kewalahan, Nyonya Kim yang tak berusia muda lagi masih cukup keras kepala untuk tidak memanggil dokter, karena dia yakin bisa menangani keadaan putranya.

Walau perutnya nyeri terkena tendangan dan pipinya terasa panas karena kepalan tangan Minseok tepat mengenainya, Nyonya Kim tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjauh. Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha menggenggam bahu Minseok, tapi sepertinya itu merupakan gerakan yang tidak tepat, sebab pemuda itu kembali menyakiti ibunya secara tidak sengaja dengan mendorong dadanya sampai wanita itu terjungkal. Meringis kesakitan, Nyonya Kim butuh waktu untuk kembali bangkit. Bagaimana pun, dia sudah memasuki usia setengah abad. Tubuhnya mulai melawan perintahnya dan mengikuti aturan alam. Sedikit dari rambut hitamnya memutih, kulitnya tidak sekencang dulu, dan beberapa kegiatan kini menjadi terlalu berat baginya. Meski begitu, gurat kecantikan di masa jayanya masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Nyonya Kim kembali mencoba menahan pergerakan Minseok dengan menekan bahunya. Cukup berhasil, tapi bukan berarti putranya menjadi tenang. Dirasakannya Minseok meronta di bawah pegangannya yang tidak terlalu kuat, mencoba melepaskan diri dan memukul siapa pun yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Minseok-ah," panggil Nyonya Kim, suaranya serak menahan tangis karena pipinya terasa perih membengkak, sementara perutnya mulas, meminta dirinya untuk memuntahkan isinya. Tapi Nyonya Kim yakin, semua kesakitannya ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami putranya. Maka baginya, pantaslah seorang ibu berbagi rasa sakit dan sedih darah dagingnya, meski itu artinya harus menderita bersama.

"Buka matamu, Nak. Ibu di sini..." Air mata Nyonya Kim meleleh. Begitu sakit dan perih. Namun bukan dari luka fisik yang diterimanya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar putranya sadar bahwa dia bersamanya di sini? Apa yang dapat membuat Minseok sadar bahwa ibunya yang mencintainya bahkan sebelum dia lahir, ada di sampingnya kini, menahan tubuhnya yang melawan meski dia tak sadarkan diri? Apa yang bisa membuat Minseok sembuh, lalu tertawa bersama keluarga mereka seperti dulu? Mungkin ini salah Nyonya Kim mengijinkan putranya masuk ke dunia _entertainment_. Mungkin ini salah Nyonya Kim yang tidak mampu melindungi Minseok. Keteledoran seorang ibu yang menyebabkan penderitaan buah hatinya sendiri.

Kepala Nyonya Kim mulai terasa pening, sementara penglihatannya buram karena air mata yang bermuara ke dagunya, lalu menetes ke pipi tirus Minseok. Seperti hujan yang menimbulkan percikan ke tanah. "Minseok-ah!" serunya lagi ketika tangan Minseok malah mengarah ke perutnya sendiri, mencengkramnya keras sampai kedua alis putranya saling bertaut.

Minseok ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu bila benda tersebut telah retak, telah rusak? Diperbaiki pun, tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Takkan pernah. Minseok belum ingin mati, tapi rasanya kini hidup takkan sama dengan sejarah dirinya yang ternoda.

Minseok begitu frustasi. Dicengkramnya perut lalu digarukinya sehingga timbul garis kemerahan. Sperma Luhan pasti telah memasuki tubuhnya. Dia ingin mengeluarkannya meski harus membelah perutnya sendiri. Dia ingin bersih. Dia jijik, jijik pada dirinya yang tak mampu mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Jijik karena menikmati hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Selain itu, Luhan bisa saja mengklaim Minseok adalah miliknya karena sebagian dari mani pemuda Cina tersebut masih bersarang di tubuhnya.

Isakan tangis pemuda itu terdengar. Dia tahu benar bahwa menangis tidak akan mengubah masa lalu, tidak juga menutup ingatannya dan memperbaiki masa depannya. Tapi segala kesakitan yang dirasakannya kini membuatnya begitu lemah, putus asa, sekaligus ketakutan. Dan ketakutannya jelas. Membayang di hadapan matanya yang masih terkatup adalah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Minseok, lagi-lagi berusaha meronta. Tapi dirasakannya genggaman di bahunya. Begitu nyata. Nyata. Berarti bukan mimpi. Luhan benar-benar di depannya! Bukan mimpi! "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"...bu, Nak!"

Pegangan di bahunya semakin kuat, mengakibatkan Minseok semakin panik dan takut. Dia berusaha kabur. Mengapa Luhan tidak mengijinkannya? Tidak cukupkah dia membunuh batin Minseok sekali, dan kini dia hendak melakukannya berkali-kali? Minseok tidak menginginkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, sebagai orang yang bisa menyentuhnya sampai sudut tersembunyi. Minseok tidak mencintainya seperti itu, tidakkah Luhan mengerti?

"Min... bu... Ibu,Nak!"

Ibu? Ibu? Jangan. Minseok tidak ingin wanita yang melahirkannya melihatnya dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan dan patut dikasihani. Minseok adalah putranya satu-satunya, pelindung dan pemimpin keluarga setelah ayahnya. Seorang laki-laki yang tak patut terlihat lemah.

Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

Mengapa dia harus jatuh begitu cepat ketika dia baru bangkit?

Minseok ingin kembali seperti dulu. Ketika dia tidak harus memikirkan hal-hal yang memusingkan. Ke masa ketika ibunya memeluk tubuh tambunnya sepulang bermain sepak bola. Ke masa ketika ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyum. Saat-saat tidurnya ditemani dengan cerita-cerita tak masuk akal, yang entah bagaimana begitu disukai anak-anak. Minseok rindu masa lalu.

"Minseok-ah, ini Ibu! Ini Ibu, Nak!"

'_Ibu, tolong Minseok, Bu... Peluk Minseok, Bu._'

"Minseok-ah? Sadarlah. Ayo, buka matamu. Pelan-pelan saja, Nak. Pelan-pelan..."

Lalu suara-suara mulai terdengar jernih, menyerbu gendang telinga Minseok dengan frekuensi berbeda. Hujan, guntur, getaran jendela, tirai, dan kalimat ibunya. Berkas cahaya biru dari kilat menyambut mata Minseok yang membuka kelopaknya perlahan. Kemudian cahaya berganti, membentuk sosok yang telah dikenalnya seumur hidup. Sosok yang telah mengakui keberadaannya bahkan sebelum lahir.

"Ibu?" tanya Minseok lemah. Suaranya serak karena kerongkongannya kering, cukup lama tak dibasahi air. Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering menjerit daripada berbicara.

Mata Nyonya Kim kembali berair. Semua kesakitannya terlupakan ketika putranya mampu mengenali dan menyebutnya 'Ibu' lagi. Dia pikir Minseok tidak akan mengingatnya. Dia pikir Minseok tersayangnya akan—

Tanpa banyak kata, Nyonya Kim segera memeluk Minseok yang tidak ada niat untuk kembali meronta karena yakin bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir kini. Tidak ada sisi yang lebih aman bagi Minseok kecuali bersama ibunya. Wanita yang melahirkannya dan tetap mencintainya bagaimana pun keadaannya. "Minseok-ah."

"Ibu."

Air mata itu mengalir. Terus dan terus. Setidaknya sampai pelukan itu terlepaskan.

**.**

**.**

XX 07 2013

Hari ini pasien menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup memuaskan. Dalam tiga minggu, ini kali pertama Kim Minseok dapat mengenali seseorang. Biasanya, meski keadaannya sadar, pasien akan tetap menjerit histeris ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangannya. Selama masa _acute stress disorder_, pasien merasa terganggu akan sentuhan fisik, suara, serta cahaya terang, itulah sebabnya hingga saat ini kamar Kim Minseok dipasangi lampu berdaya rendah, suasana remang dapat membuatnya lebih tenang.

Karena terlalu sensitif terhadap sentuhan dan suara, pasien dilanda gangguan tidur. Setiap malam dalam tiga minggu ini, kami selalu menyuntikkan obat penenang agar dia dapat beristirahat. Tapi ada kemungkinan mulai hari ini pasien dapat tidur sendiri tanpa bantuan _benzodiazepin_.

Selain itu, pasien juga mengalami penurunan nafsu makan dan selalu menolak makanan yang diberikan, sehingga satu-satunya sumber nutrisi yang dimilikinya sekarang hanya dari cairan infus. Mengingat pasien telah mengalami perkembangan, mulai besok kami akan memberikan makanan lunak. Kami tidak akan mencabut jarum infus dari pasien untuk sementara, sebab sistem pencernaan pasien diperkirakan melemah karena sudah tiga minggu tidak digunakan.

**.**

**.**

"Saya tidak akan memulai pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada pasien jika belum ada persetujuan dari keluarganya," ujar Dokter Inseul.

Tiga orang pemuda di hadapannya terdiam, ingin mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu agar masalah ini lebih baik disembunyikan, tapi bibir tak mau membuka.

"Kalian tidak memiliki hak atas dia, tidak juga perusahaan kalian. Hanya keluarga yang berhak memutuskan kelanjutan pemeriksaan pasien, mengingat sekarang Tuan Kim Minseok sedang tidak sadarkan diri sehingga dia tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri."

Perkataan itu terdengar begitu menohok di hati ketiganya, seakan sang dokter ingin menegaskan bahwa kedekatan mereka dengan Minseok, Inseul tidak dapat menganggap mereka lebih dari itu. Baekhyun cukup terguncang mendengarnya, jantungnya ingin berhenti sesaat ketika menyadari, tanpa hubungan jelas yang diperkuat tali hukum, maka Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Privasi Minseok adalah miliknya sendiri serta keluarganya. Bukan milik perusahaan yang telah melatih, merekrut, serta membawa namanya mengarungi industri musik dunia. Bukan milik EXO yang telah berlatih untuk sukses bersama dan melewati hari-hari dengan berbagi berbagai macam hal. Bukan pula milik Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasih Minseok, tidak juga milik Luhan yang telah mencuri kesuciannya.

Tapi jika keluarga Minseok mendapatkan informasi bahwa putranya berada di _mental hospital_, mereka pasti mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tidak yakin dia mampu menjawabnya. Baekhyun takut apabila mereka mengetahui kebenaran, mereka akan berpaling lalu meninggalkan pemuda yang amat berharga bagi Baekhyun tersebut. Atau kemungkinan lainnya, mereka akan membawa Minseok lari, menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun—mematahkan hatinya untuk kesekian kali tanpa mereka mengetahui.

Menyadari keraguan terbesit di raut wajah salah satu lelaki di hadapannya—Baekhyun, itulah nama yang tadi diperkenalkannya—Dokter Inseul merogoh saku kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di dalamnya. "Kalian akan menelepon atau saya yang mengambil inisiatif?"

"Tidak bisakah Anda menangani Minseok-hyung saja?" celetuk Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Andai Junmyeon ada di sini bersama mereka sekarang, mungkin dia dapat menangani keadaan secara lebih baik. Jongdae memang telah mengirim pesan pada ketua mereka tentang ditemukannya Minseok, pertemuan dengan Haejung dan Jinkyong yang membawa mereka sampai titik ini, namun belum menyelipkan laporan tentang kewajiban untuk memberitahu keluarga pasien. Dalam kasus ini, pasien tersebut adalah sang kakak tertua di grup mereka, Kim Minseok.

Dipikir-pikir, bukan keputusan tepat apabila semua anggota EXO datang berduyun-duyun kemari. Hal itu dapat menyebabkan kekacauan di jalanan bagi mereka yang menyaksikan kehadiran anggota _boyband_ terkenal Korea itu di rumah sakit penanganan kejiwaan. Mereka akan menangkap berbagai potret, memunculkan banyak spekulasi, membuat kabar burung yang tak jelas, kemudian menyebarkannya pada media. Netizen akan melalap informasi seperti api, lalu menghanguskan hati korbannya dengan tulisan-tulisannya yang banyak tak tersentuh nurani.

Chanyeol ragu petinggi perusahaan telah diberitahu. Kalaupun iya, manajer pasti telah bergegas menghampiri mereka dan segera mengambil alih kendali. Mungkin Junmyeon berpikir, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik disembunyikan dari direktur mereka yang memiliki tangan besi yang lebih erat genggamannya dibandingkan direktur sebelumnya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat dahi Dokter Inseul berkerut dan matanya menyipit sinis. Bibirnya menyinyir seakan hendak menyindir. "Jangan meremehkan prosedur, Tuan-Tuan. Lagipula, apa yang menahan kalian untuk tidak memberitahu keluarga pasien?"

Benar. Bukankah seharusnya dengan memberitahu keluarga Minseok, beban yang mereka tanggung akan terasa sedikit lebih ringan? Dokter Inseul tidak habis pikir mengapa dia harus memeriksa keadaan Minseok secara diam-diam. Apa karena penyakit kejiwaan dipandang begitu rendah di mata orang awam? Atau karena pasiennya kini seorang bintang tenar yang sewajibnya tampil sempurna?

"Biar kutebak, keluarga Minseok tidak tahu kalau dia gay?" tanya Dokter Inseul sambil menatap Chanyeol, satu-satunya di antara tiga pemuda itu yang masih berani mendongak. Wanita itu tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal kepada mereka untuk menghindari kecanggungan dalam berbicara. Tanpa anggukan atau jawaban pun sebenarnya Dokter Inseul telah menduga. Dia melihat bagaimana pupil Chanyeol membesar karena terkejut, serta pundak kedua pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba menegang ketika sang dokter mengumbar tanya.

Dokter Inseul menghela napas, mengosongkan paru-paru yang entah sejak kapan sesak oleh udara. "Tenang saja," katanya. "Tidak akan ada ibu yang bisa membenci anaknya sendiri. Meski kenyataan itu berat, lebih sulit untuk menolaknya daripada menerima kebenarannya."

Senyum di bibir wanita paruh baya itu, menurut Chanyeol, tampak begitu getir.

Menanggapi persetujuan tidak bersuara tersebut, Dokter Inseul mengaktifkan lalu membuka kunci ponselnya. "Boleh kuminta nomor telepon keluarga pasien?" Lalu dalam sekejap, hati itu mencoba menutup kembali. Mengubur kembali kenangan yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Wanita yang mengabdikan dirinya di dunia medis itu tidak ingin terlalu peduli. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Tidak lagi.

"_Tut—tut..._"

"Ibu? Ibu, ada telepon!"

RING RING RING—

"Diangkat dong, Nak. Ibu sedang sibuk."

RING RING RING—

"Aduuuh, Ibu!"

RING RING RING—

Suara kaki yang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru dan langkah yang tergesa.

RING RING RING—

Serta gerutuan kecil karena gangguan yang tidak diinginkannya. Tangan meraih gagang telepon, hendak mengangkat lalu membisukan suara panggilannya yang nyaring.

RING RING—

"Halo?" Menyadari nada suaranya yang agak kasar dan terkesan jengkel, Minjeong buru-buru berbicara lagi dengan lebih sopan, dia tidak ingin apabila lawan bicaranya salah paham. "Kediaman Kim."

"..."

"Ya..." Sebelah alis terangkat ketika lawan bicaranya bertanya apakah ini keluarga kakaknya. Suara wanita itu membuat Minjeong sedikit waswas, mengingat kakak satu-satunya dia adalah seorang figur publik yang cukup terkenal di beberapa kalangan. Dia takut jika penelepon ini adalah penggemar gila yang berhasil mendapat bocoran informasi tentang keluarga kakaknya, keluarga mereka. Minjeong sedikit ragu, tapi kalimat selanjutnya dari sang lawan bicara malah membuatnya semakin takut.

"..."

"A—apa yang Anda katakan? Mungkin Anda salah sambung..." Minjeong dapat merasakan pegangannya pada gagang telepon melonggar. Kakinya mulai gemetar dan lemas, dia ingin jatuh meski dia sebenarnya tahu dia tidak sedang menderita sakit apa pun.

"..."

Minjeong ingin sekali berteriak. Dia sadar, dia kini sudah dewasa. Sudah seharusnya tenang dan tidak mengandalkan segala sesuatu pada ibu, ayah, maupun kakaknya. Tapi ijinkan dia untuk menangis, meski dalam diam. Air matanya tak mampu terbendung dan mati-matian dia menahan isakannya.

"Sebentar. Aku—aku panggilkan ibuku dulu."

Rupanya Nyonya Kim tidak perlu dipanggil. Wanita paruh baya itu muncul dari pintu belakang sehabis memetik beberapa sayuran segar di halaman. Penampilannya agak berantakan, peluh dari dahi mengalir ke wajah, leher, membasahi pakaian hingga cukup kuyup kelihatannya. Sementara senyum kepuasan terlukis di bibirnya sambil menyibak poni yang menghalangi matanya, Minjeong menatapnya dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk. Sebentar lagi bibir itu akan melengkung ke bawah, serta hanya akan ada kegelisahan yang terpancar di wajah ibunya.

Tidak pernah ada masalah menyangkut kakaknya selama ini—pemuda itu sama seperti ibu mereka, tegar sekaligus lembut hatinya, namun sedikit keras kepala. Dia menyembunyikan lalu menyelesaikan semuanya secara mandiri, memendam kesedihan tanpa mau berbagi dengan alasan tidak mau mengkhawatirkan siapa pun. Kini, mungkin masalah Minseok terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendiri.

Tapi apakah harus semenyedihkan ini, berita yang diterima mereka?

"Ibu," sapa Minjeong, suaranya agak serak. Sekilas tatap pun terlihat apabila gadis manis itu habis menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan senyumnya jelas dipaksa. Membuat Nyonya Kim bingung karenanya. "Ada telepon. Untuk Ibu—Kakak. Kabar dari Kakak, Bu," lanjutnya agak terbata, sungkan memilih kata-kata.

Diserahkannya gagang telepon itu pada ibunya yang masih heran akan tingkah Minjeong, sementara gadis itu langsung mengambil keranjang sayur dari tangan Nyonya Kim untuk dibawa ke dapur. Namun ketika gagang telepon itu telah ditempelkan ke telinganya, Nyonya Kim akhirnya mengerti. Mengapa anak bungsunya terlihat begitu terluka, dan luka itu pula yang akan diterima Nyonya Kim. "Ya?"

"_Saya Dokter Inseul dari _Gangnam Severance Mental Health Hospital_. Ini Nyonya Kim, ibu dari Kim Minseok anggota EXO?_"

"Ada apa, ya?"

"_Saya hendak mengabarkan bahwa Kim Minseok masuk rumah sakit penanganan jiwa kami, apa putri Anda tidak memberitahukannya? Saya meminta persetujuan Anda untuk menggunakan _benzodiazepin_ terhadap pasien Kim Minseok sebagai penanganan lebih lanjut. Sebab jika dibiarkan tanpa obat penenang, kondisi pasien bisa dibilang cukup kacau._"

Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Meski Nyonya Kim yakin itu bukanlah candaan atau perkataan yang menyenangkan, dia tidak bisa menangis seperti Minjeong tadi. Dia malah merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku seketika. Suhu udara di sekitarnya serasa turun drastis di musim panas yang mentarinya terik.

"Tolong lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk putra saya."

"_Tentu_."

"Apa saya—apa kami boleh mengunjunginya?"

Hening sejenak.

"_Tidak ada larangan bagi seorang ibu untuk menemui anaknya_."

Sambungan pun dimatikan dari pihak Dokter Inseul. Dia menjaga bibirnya tetap lurus, mencoba tidak berkomentar atas reaksi wanita yang berada di sambungan di kota lain. Jujur, dia tidak menyangka Nyonya Kim dapat begitu tenang ketika mendengar putranya masuk rumah sakit mental yang identik dengan sebutan rumah sakit jiwa. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan alasannya.

Tapi mungkin sebenarnya bukan itu. Mungkin kenyataan belum meresap dalam pikirannya sebab dia terlalu takut untuk menerima kebenarannya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu tegar, terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah bahkan pada ketakutannya sendiri.

Di sambungan lain, Nyonya Kim mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Setelah itu, kepalanya terasa pening. Dia ingin jatuh. Dia ingin istirahat sejenak. Tapi dia tahu putranya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih daripadanya. Nyonya Kim mencoba bertahan meski tempo napasnya sudah tidak karuan. Dia harus menelepon suaminya segera agar dia cepat pulang dari kantor. Lalu bersama-sama mereka akan menuju Seoul. Menuju putranya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba jatuh bersujud di hadapannya, seperti hendak memohon ampun. Tuan Kim yang tidak tahu-menahu lekas ikut berlutut, menggenggam bahu sang pemuda berambut layaknya warna anggur, menyuruhnya bangkit tanpa suara. Sayang, yang disuruh memutuskan untuk tak bergeming, ingin meminta maaf dengan seluruh raganya. Meski harga dirinya harus terbuang di hadapan keluarga yang sebenarnya belum pernah ditemuinya.

"Nak?" tanyanya dengan nada tak yakin. Istri serta putrinya memperhatikan dari belakang, sama-sama kebingungan dan tak tahu harus berlaku apa. Chanyeol dan Jongdae juga memberikan tatapan yang sama, terutama ditujukan pada sahabat mereka yang tengah berlutut di hadapan ayah kekasihnya sendiri. Apa yang hendak Baekhyun perbuat?

"Kumohon jangan membenci Minseok-hyung!" ujarnya lantang setelah keberaniannya berkumpul, menjalin benang tekad menjadi lebih kuat dan tak mudah putus. Sayang, kata-katanya sama sekali tidak memunculkan pencerahan bagi yang mendengarnya. Mereka tidak paham mengapa mereka harus membenci bagian dari mereka, keluarga mereka?

Baekhyun mencoba, meski dalam hatinya bergejolak ketakutan karena pengucilan, caci-maki atau hal-hal buruk yang bisa diterimanya karena dia berkata jujur. Banyak kejujuran yang berbuah masam, tapi kebohongan yang menyelimuti dirinya sungguh menyakitkan untuk ditanggung sendiri. Baekhyun bangkit—tak lagi berlutut, melainkan kini dia bersimpuh, dan dengan berani atau entah nekat, dia menatap langsung ke mata pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Minseok-hyung."

Gila.

Gila.

Gila.

'_Baekhyun mungkin sudah gila_,' pikir Chanyeol dan Jongdae seketika. Jika hendak menjelaskan sesuatu yang sensitif serta tabu di kalangan masyarakat, mengapa dia tidak berbasa-basi dahulu? Tapi Baekhyun pasti akan membalas, bertele-tele pun, akhirnya dia akan menuju ke sana. Hal yang cukup jarang dilakukannya, mengingat dia merupakan salah satu yang paling cerewet di antara teman-temannya.

Tuan Kim membuka mulut setelah sekitar satu setengah menit pernyataan Baekhyun keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, jagalah dia baik-baik. Pilihan putraku tidak mungkin salah. Yah, mungkin beberapa. Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti anak baik-baik jika Minseok juga membalas perasaanmu."

Tiga pemuda itu dibuatnya terhenyak dan menganga. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, tidak pernah menyangka betapa mudahnya keluarga Minseok menerima 'kekurangan' yang putranya miliki. Kekurangan bahwa dia tidak bisa mencintai wanita seperti seharusnya Adam mencintai Hawa yang diciptakan dari tulang rusuknya. Senyum yang melengkung di bibir keluarga kecil itu mencapai mata mereka, memancarkan ketulusan serta rasa maklum.

Jantung tua Tuan Kim sebetulnya tidak kuat menahan dua berita mengejutkan mengenai putranya di hari yang sama dan jam yang berdekatan. Dia merasa sakit, sedikit kecewa—apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Memaksa putranya untuk mencintai wanita yang tidak bisa dicintainya? Memaksa putranya menikahi perempuan ketika hatinya hanya tersedia untuk bukan lawan jenisnya?

Putranya, Minseok, adalah kebanggaannya bersama Minjeong. Tidak tergantikan dan akan tetap sempurna di matanya bagaimana pun keadaannya. Ayah macam apa dia apabila tega menghakimi putranya untuk sesuatu yang berada di luar kendalinya? Cinta tak bisa diatur, sebab dia bukan permainan yang terencana.

Tuan Kim berpikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa garis keturunan laki-lakinya harus berhenti di putranya, untuk sekarang. Masih ada saudara-saudaranya yang lain, dan Tuan Kim juga yakin Minjeong bisa memberikan cucu laki-laki. Tidak ada yang perlu lebih dikhawatirkan daripada kondisi kesehatan Minseok sekarang. Mungkin setelah sembuh nanti, Tuan Kim akan sedikit memarahinya karena Minseok tidak mau jujur pada ayahnya sendiri. Padahal Tuan Kim bisa mengenalkannya pada anak rekan kerjanya yang tampan, baik, juga mapan. Sudahlah, jodoh memang tidak kemana.

Minjeong malah langsung menanyakan hal lain pada Baekhyun. "Apakah banyak yang sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu mengucapkan subyek yang mengetahui kisah cinta sang badut dengan tertua EXO itu. Dengan lega, meski sedikit perasaan waswas masih tertinggal di hatinya, Minjeong melanjutkan, "Syukurlah. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi remaja putri yang tergila-gila pada kalian—cukup banyak kenalanku yang begitu. Aku harap hubungan kalian tidak ketahuan sebelum saat yang tepat, Kak Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

XX 06 2013

Hari pertama pasien Kim Minseok (23) di rumah sakit ini terbilang cukup parah. Pasien langsung mengalami serangan panik setelah dia terjaga. Gejala yang pasien tunjukkan adalah susah bernapas, denyut jantung lebih cepat, pupil membesar, serta reaksi berlebihan terhadap sentuhan dengan meronta-ronta. Kami menenangkannya dengan menyuntikkan _benzodiazepin_ yang telah disetujui oleh keluarga pasien, sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda pasien akan tenang dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, belum memungkinkan untuk memulai terapi.

Dari keadaan fisik pasien yang saya periksa ketika dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, terdapat beberapa bekas luka gigitan terutama di bagian-bagian sensitif, memar di pergelangan tangan yang diduga akibat cengkraman, juga lubang anus lecet disebabkan oleh penetrasi yang kasar. Kami telah memberikan perngobatan pada luka fisik pasien. Pasien dinyatakan mengalami trauma akibat pelecehan seksual, yang dugaannya diperkuat oleh pernyataan rekan pasien. Keluarga pasien telah menerima kabar tersebut dengan lapang dada dan bersedia bekerja sama demi kesembuhan pasien.

**.**

**.**

Penggemarnya bilang dia berwajah malaikat. Dan dia mengakuinya, meski bukan malaikat yang bertengger di jiwanya. Malaikat tidak akan melakukan hal yang dilakukannya. Malaikat tidak berdosa, sedangkan dia kini memiliki segunduk di pundaknya yang mungkin dia perbuat tanpa disadarinya. Malaikat tidak akan menodai seseorang yang dicintainya, dia tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Luhan tidak seharusnya membuatnya terluka.

Luhan mencintai Minseok, meski mungkin tidak seharusnya dia begitu. Mungkin dia boleh mencintai Minseok, tapi bukankah sungguh tak patut untuk merebut seorang kekasih dari kawanmu sendiri? Lalu Luhan kembali meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa yang lebih dahulu tertangkap oleh pesona pemuda bermata tajam itu bukanlah Baekhyun. Luhanlah yang lebih dulu mencintai Minseok, jadi apakah itu salahnya jika dia mencoba merebut kembali sesuatu yang seharusnya milik dia?

Seharusnya milik dia. Tapi sesungguhnya bukan. Luhan tidak pernah tahu isi hati Minseok sebenarnya. Dia juga tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya yang malah membeku, kemudian membara karena cemburu setelah Baekhyun meminang Minseok untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan tenggelam dalam penyesalan, lalu mencoba terapung dan berlayar menggunakan kapal dendam.

Rasa sakit hati itu membawa dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya dalam sebuah sangkar yang di luarnya dikelilingi pagar mawar berduri, sementara di dalamnya tersedia pisau yang senantiasa membuat lukanya menganga. Jika Luhan dan Minseok berusaha keluar dari sangkar tersebut, menerima segalanya dan saling maaf-memaafkan—maka semuanya akan terlihat indah, meski sebenarnya durinya menusuk hati karena kenangan buruk yang tak bisa mati. Jika mereka tetap berdiam diri, bukan lari atau sembunyi yang jadi pilihan mereka.

Luhan menatap angka-angka di layar ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tiba waktunya dia untuk pulang. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia jarang menghabiskan waktunya di _dorm_ karena selepas jadwal berlatih, dia langsung pergi keluar entah kemana tujuannya. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menyewa apartemen yang tidak jauh dari perusahaannya, jujur saja Luhan merasa tidak enak untuk diperlakukan seperti orang asing di tengah-tengah manusia yang berjuang menggapai impian bersama-sama dengannya.

Bukan hanya itu, setiap kali melewati pintu kamar Minseok, terbayang olehnya kejadian hari itu. Dia tahu Minseok menangis, menjerit, meronta—tapi kenapa Luhan tidak mau menghentikannya? Nafsu telah berkabut di akal sehatnya. Nafsu menggeser posisi cinta dalam hatinya. Lalu yang terjadi, Luhan melukai seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Minseok yang amat disayanginya.

Bohong bila Luhan bilang kalau dia tidak terluka. Jika tidak, mengapa hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali jantungnya berdetak? Bohong bila Luhan bilang kalau dia sudah tidak peduli. Bohong bila Luhan bilang kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai Minseok. Bohong bila Luhan bilang kalau malam itu hanya sekedar pelampiasan nafsu belaka.

Minseok seharusnya milik dia, milik Luhan. Tapi karena kebodohan pemuda Cina itu, sesungguhnya hati Minseok tidak dimilikinya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah dimilikinya, tapi siapa yang tahu. Masih ada secercah harapan dalam dirinya, meski begitu redup dan hampir padam. Luhan akan menyerah ketika sudah saatnya, atau ketika Minseok yang mengatakannya.

"_Minseok punya banyak pengunjung, ya_."

Masih segar perkataan Dokter Inseul tadi sore di telinganya, terngiang-ngiang dalam suasana malam yang sepi.

"_Keadaannya sudah lumayan membaik, tidak sepanik dulu lagi. Aku senang banyak yang mendukung kesembuhannya, itu penting sekali baginya._"

Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Itu saja yang ingin Luhan katakan saat itu. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami Minseok, tapi dia tidak bisa menemaninya secara terang-terangan sebagai wujud pertanggungjawabannya. Luhan yakin kehadirannya tidak diterima di sini, karena itu dia tidak pernah berani masuk ke ruangan tempat Minseok dirawat, hanya mengintip dari balik jendela. Dia juga tidak berani mengunjungi rumah sakit sebelum lewat dari jam tiga sore, karena pada saat itu jam besuk akan berakhir, lagipula Minseok tidak harus ditunggui setiap saat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring, membuat pemiliknya terkejut lalu segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat peneleponnya terlebih dulu. "Ya, halo?"

"_Luhan-ge?_"

"Yixing?"

"_Cepat pulang. Ada berita buruk_."

"Ada apa lagi ini? Skandal apa lagi?"

"_Ada penggemar yang berhasil menangkap foto ketika Minseok-hyung memasuki rumah sakit Gangnam bersama Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun. Judulnya empat anggota EXO mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa Gangnam. Isinya? Jangan ditanya, semuanya spekulasi tidak beradab yang benar-benar tidak sopan. Tidak patut dibaca. _

_Beritanya menyebar dengan cepat, menjadi tren dimana-mana. Benar-benar Minseok-hyung itu, apapun menyangkut dia pasti menjadi tren. Banyak yang berkomentar kalau berita ini _hoax_, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengejek Minseok-hyung, karena dalam foto itu dia digotong mereka bertiga. Selain itu, memang sejak saat itu Minseok-hyung memang tidak pernah tertangkap kamera lagi. Cepatlah pulang, ge. Kita akan sibuk_."

"—sialan! Xing..."

"_Sudahlah, ge. Cepat pulang_."

Setelah pemberitaan tersebut terkenal di internet, majalah serta koran Korea memutuskan untuk mencetaknya juga, memanaskan suasana dengan fakta palsunya yang ngawur. Kim Youngmin marah besar. Pada EXO yang menyembunyikan keadaan Minseok darinya, sebab mereka mengatakan kalau Minseok pulang kampung, ingin beristirahat sejenak di rumah orangtuanya. Pada keluarga Minseok yang tetap tutup mulut. Bodohnya dia karena mau termakan tipuan murahan.

Mengetahui dia tidak mungkin membuat pernyataan tentang berita tersebut, Youngmin merencanakan hal lain. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa foto itu hanya _hoax_, kenyataan berkata lain karena Minseok benar-benar tengah dirawat di sana, tapi alasan yang dicantumkan pada berita gosip itu jauh dari benar. Lagipula jika dia salah langkah, wartawan pasti akan membanjiri Gangnam _Mental Health Hospital_ untuk mendapatkan bukti. Media Korea bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.

.

.

"Anda sekalian sebaiknya segera pergi dari lingkungan rumah sakit ini sebelum saya memerintahkan polisi untuk mengusir kalian!"

"Tapi Dokter! Xiumin EXO, benarkah dia dirawat di sini? Apakah dia gila?"

Dokter Inseul mencoba menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Bukan Minseok yang gila, mereka para pengejar berita yang gila, sampai-sampai Dokter Inseul juga ikut gila karenanya! Sudah dua minggu ini halaman rumah sakit penanganan kejiwaan Gangnam selalu penuh dengan wartawan semenjak berita tentang empat anggota EXO mengunjungi tempat itu muncul. Jengkel, dokter tersebut merebut catatan salah satu wartawan lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah, menginjak-nginjaknya sampai kertas itu tidak layak ditulisi lagi.

Perangai tegas Dokter Inseul membuat lawannya ciut. Tadinya mereka mengira wanita itu akan meladeni segala pertanyaan mereka dengan sabar, mengingat dia bekerja di tempat kejiwaan yang membutuhkan kesabaran penuh. Mungkin mereka tidak sabar sebenarnya kelakuan mereka sudah melewati ambang batas.

"Harus berapa kali saya katakan, data medis hanya bisa dilihat oleh pasien sendiri atau keluarganya. Kalian tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Demi mencapai tujuan kalian, kalian telah mengganggu aktivitas kami dan mengganggu ketenangan pasien kami. Mohon jangan dilupakan, hanya karena kalian menganggap tempat ini rumah sakit jiwa yang tak patut dihargai seperti rumah sakit lainnya—tempat ini tetap rumah sakit! Tempat untuk menyembuhkan orang lain! Mohon kalian pahami itu. Saya mohon dengan sangat, jangan kembali lagi."

Ceramah singkat itu selesai dengan bubarnya kerumunan di halaman rumah sakit, membuat pihak keamanan dan dokter yang berjaga menghembuskan napas lega. Sementara Dokter Inseul tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kim Youngmin, pemimpin salah satu perusahaan hiburan paling besar di Korea Selatan itu. Apa dia begitu mencintai pekerjaan dan mendewakan uang? Mengapa dia tega menutupi sebuah skandal dengan skandal lainnya hanya untuk meraih kenaikan saham serta mempertahankan nama baik?

Tidak sekali pun dia menengok kemari setelah mengetahui berita dirawatnya Minseok di rumah sakit Gangnam. Dia tidak pernah pernah peduli, atau setidaknya melindungi Minseok dengan menjelaskan foto yang tertangkap kamera dan tersebar ke hampir penjuru dunia itu dengan label '_hoax'_. Tidakkah Youngmin berpikir, tanpa pernyataan resmi, media akan tetap mencari dan penggemar akan tetap penasaran dalam hati?

Untuk memutus—lebih tepatnya, mengalihkan perhatian, Youngmin merencanakan skandal baru yang dibuatnya sendiri, alias pura-pura. Dokter Inseul, anggota EXO, serta keluarga Minseok terkejut mengetahui berita tersebut. Terbongkarnya kisah asmara Baekhyun EXO serta Taeyeon SNSD, begitu tulisnya di salah satu media terpercaya Korea. Anggota EXO memaklumi, Baekhyun rela berbuat seperti itu demi melindungi Minseok, orang yang mungkin paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Baekhyun rela semua caci maki, hujatan, perhatian yang tak perlu itu dialihkan padanya. Asalkan Minseok tidak terganggu lagi keadaannya. Meski sudah membaik, bukan berarti kondisi jiwa pemuda itu telah stabil.

Tentu saja mereka juga harus berterima kasih pada Taeyeon. Gadis itu dengan sukarela menawarkan diri menjadi tumbal untuk menutupi hal yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan dirinya. Dia sebetulnya takut dan nyaris membongkar kebohongan mereka ketika para penggemar menekannya terlalu jauh. Sampai menangis, dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak kuat lagi menerima semuanya, selain itu dia takut menyakiti Minseok secara tidak sengaja. Tapi setelahnya dia akan bangkit kembali, dan mencoba kuat untuk melindungi salah satu juniornya. Dia akan tersenyum lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjadi lebih tegar dari Minseok, karena pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Sayang, baik keluarga Kim maupun Dokter Inseul tidak diberitahu menyangkut rencana ini. Ketika berita heboh tersebut mengguncang dunia hiburan Korea, keluarga Kim hanya bisa merengut kecewa menyambut artikel pembeberan kisah romansa yang sesungguhnya tak lebih dari drama itu. Tuan Kim tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sesal muncul dalam hatinya sebab telah memberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga putranya pada tangan yang salah. Baekhyun tidak berhak mendapatkan Minseok—dia telah berselingkuh.

Nurani dan akal sehat Tuan Kim malah meragukan pemberitaan tersebut. Menurutnya, jika Baekhyun mendua dengan seorang wanita, mengapa dia harus nekat mengambil hati Tuan Kim agar dia menyetujui hubungan mereka? Tapi sudut hatinya yang lain menolak kehadiran hipotesa yang disediakan oleh rasionya itu. Sebab jika dia mencoba percaya sekali lagi pada Baekhyun, ada kemungkinan Minseok akan kembali terluka.

Selain itu, semenjak berita tentang masuknya Minseok ke rumah sakit penanganan jiwa menyebar di internet lalu dicetak berbagai media, tidak ada satu pun anggota EXO yang menengok Minseok lagi. Tuan Kim mencoba berpikir positif dan memaklumi, mungkin selain terbentur jadwal latihan, mereka juga sibuk karena dimintai berbagai keterangan perihal berita tersebut. Di sisi lainnya, Tuan Kim berpikir, apakah serendah itu posisi persahabatan, kesetiaan dan kejujuran di mata mereka yang bergelut di dunia yang disinari cahaya _blitz _dari kamera?

Menanggapi masalah tersebut dengan cepat, Dokter Inseul melarang suster yang berada di sekitar kamar rawat Minseok atau bertugas menjaganya untuk membawa majalah, koran, atau mengobrol gosip yang tidak perlu. Dia melakukan tindakan pencegahan karena menurutnya, apabila skandal hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sampai terdengar ke telinga Minseok, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa-bisa usaha mereka selama hampir empat bulan ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Pada bulan kedua, Minseok mulai mengenali orang-orang di sekitarnya dan menunjukkan kemajuan yang terbilang pesat meski belum mencapai tahap stabil. Dia masih menolak berbagai sentuhan bagaimana pun bentuknya, masih belum tenang jika ditinggal sendirian ketika sadar, tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan terang, juga masih mengalami beberapa gejala lainnya. Awalnya Minseok tidak ingin menemui Baekhyun karena rasa bersalahnya, dan keinginan itu dikabulkan oleh Dokter Inseul yang tidak menginginkan sindrom panik Minseok kambuh lagi.

Tapi pemuda berambut _burgundy_ itu tidak lantas mengibarkan bendera putih. Melalui Nyonya Kim, salah satu yang diterima baik kehadirannya di sisi Minseok, dia selalu mengirimkan bunga dan surat berisi '_Jangan khawatir, Minseok-hyung. Aku masih mencintaimu, selalu._' Tindakannya membuat Nyonya Kim terharu, wanita paruh baya tersebut pun ikut meyakinkan Minseok bahwa Baekhyun tidak marah padanya—bahwa Minseok tidak perlu khawatir.

Setelah 17 hari Baekhyun rajin menitipkan bunga dan surat, Minseok membuka hati serta pintu kamarnya agar Baekhyun menemuinya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini amat dinanti-nanti badut EXO yang cerewet itu, dia begitu senang dan membeli sebuket bunga lagi untuk diserahkan pada kekasihnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, urung senyumnya untuk luruh dari bibirnya ketika detik itu matanya bersirobok dengan manik cokelat tua Minseok.

Minseok.

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya.

Mengingat Baekhyun selalu membuat hati Minseok hangat, meski hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Anak-anak EXO lainnya juga tidak lagi menjenguknya, tapi Minseok tidak ingin menjejali pikirannya dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Lagipula, Dokter Inseul menyuruhnya tenang dan jangan terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Paling-paling mereka sedang sibuk mempromosikan album baru.

Pada kunjungan terakhir mereka, duo _maknae_ EXO-K dengan senang memperdengarkan lagu demo yang berjudul Growl. Minseok berkomentar bahwa itu adalah lagu yang bagus meski baru rekaman percobaan. Dengan nada bercanda, Minseok menyuruh mereka membawa album baru EXO jika nanti sudah keluar, lalu memberikan tanda tangan layaknya Minseok seorang penggemar. Dalam hati, Minseok merasa sedih karena tidak ikut serta dalam pembuatan album baru kali ini—tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak boleh memaksakan diri.

Di kunjungan lainnya, Kyungsoo datang bersama Yifan membawakan masakan rumah, membuat Minseok semakin ingin cepat pulang. Yifan menyuruhnya cepat sembuh agar bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, sedangkan tumben-tumbennya hari itu mode cerewet Kyungsoo menyala sehingga dia menasehati Minseok ini-itu; banyak istirahat, seimbangkan nutrisi makanan, berpikir positif, semoga sukses menjalani terapi, dan lain-lain. Setelah mereka pulang, Baekhyun datang sendirian seperti biasa untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Di kunjungan yang lainnya lagi, Chanyeol dan Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah iPad yang telah diisi lagu-lagu aransemen mereka pada Minseok. Alasannya, semoga Minseok tidak kesepian walaupun mereka tidak bisa selalu bersamanya. Hari itu, sepeninggalnya dua dari trio _beagle_ EXO, tidak ada lagi yang menengoknya. Dan Minseok menyetel iPad hadiah tersebut—nada-nadanya memang ampuh mengusir kesepian.

Kunjungan lain-lainnya, Junmyeon membawakannya buku, Tao memberikannya boneka panda, sementara Yixing tidak membawa apapun, tapi kehadiran pemuda Cina itu adalah salah satu yang paling menenangkannya. Yixing membawa rasa nyaman karena sifatnya yang polos dan baik hati, sehingga Minseok tidak merasa terancam ketika berdekatan dengannya. Sebab dari sepuluh kawannya yang berkunjung, Minseok hanya mau disentuh oleh Baekhyun dan Yixing saja—apabila orang lain yang melakukannya, dapat dipastikan Minseok akan langsung menghindar atau sampai menjerit ketakutan.

Tapi di seluruh kunjungan itu, ada seorang yang mengaku sahabatnya tak pernah sekali saja menampakkan batang hidungnya. Orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masa pelatihan, bersahabat dengannya, berbagi berbagai kesukaan dengannya. Lalu dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui Minseok, dia pergi setelah menodai persahabatan mereka. Merusak Minseok dengan keegoisan yang tidak dimengerti oleh pemuda itu.

Ah, andai Minseok tahu, bahwa keberanian yang terkumpul dalam diri pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu hanya sampai mengintip keadaannya dari balik celah pintu, mengamati sebelum waktu kembali memisahkan mereka.

Minseok berpikir, meski takut, dia ingin sekali Luhan berkunjung menemuinya. Minseok ingin mengatakan bahwa kini dia baik-baik saja dan mereka bisa bersahabat lagi, walau tidak akan seperti dahulu ketika mereka pertama bertemu. Minseok ingin memaafkan Luhan, meski dalam hatinya masih terdapat desir ketakutan ketika nama pemuda Cina itu disebutkan.

Ah, andai Minseok tahu, bahwa pemuda yang dipikirkannya kini selalu mengawasinya dengan mata rusa yang berkilat menyiratkan perih, dan tangan yang selalu terletak di dada sebelah kiri. Karena ketika netra Luhan menangkap bayang Minseok, jantungnya seakan hendak keluar dari kungkungan rongga rusuknya. Berdegup begitu kencang sampai sakit rasanya.

Ah, andai Minseok tahu lebih awal jika Luhan mencintainya. Mereka mungkin tidak akan berada dalam titik ini kini. Mereka mungkin akan meraih sebuah pencapaian yang melampaui persahabatan. Bukan kesalahan Minseok ketika dia menerima pernyataan cinta Baekhyun dulu. Bersama orang yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu. Di mata Minseok, dulu Luhan tampak amat sempurna. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun muncul dalam hidupnya, walau cinta belum memenuhi seluruh dadanya, maka Minseok akan membalasnya dengan kesetiaan.

Minseok mencintai Luhan juga. Sayangnya, pemuda itu terlambat. Terlambat untuk mengambil hati Minseok yang belum dicuri, terlambat untuk mengakui rasa yang dimilikinya, dan terlambat untuk merebut kembali. Luhan mengambil alternatif yang salah untuk menyelamatkan kekasih yang dulu menyayangi dan berharap padanya, dia melepaskan rantai naga sebelum membunuhnya sebelum dia meraih puncak menara—tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah sebaliknya. Luhan malah terjatuh, sedangkan hati Minseok hampir mati karenanya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari koridor, membuat Minseok siaga seketika karena jam segini biasanya pengunjung sudah tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan suster baru membawakannya makan malam ketika matahari telah benar-benar terbenam. Suara obrolan dua orang perempuan itu cukup asing di telinga Minseok, tapi topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan seketika membuat otot tubuh Minseok tegang. Mereka membicarakan tentang EXO, sahabat seperjuangannya.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau sedikit mencuri dengar, lagipula dia memang penasaran akan alasan ketidakhadiran EXO di daftar kunjungan rumah sakit ini. Minseok mulai berpikiran buruk tentang pergantian dirinya di EXO oleh orang lain karena dia sudah tidak aktif beberapa bulan ini—dan dia mati-matian mencoba menepis pemikiran tersebut. Di rumah sakit tidak disediakan televisi maupun majalah, Dokter Inseul juga melarang penggunaan ponsel. Hal itu menyebabkan Minseok tidak mengetahui keadaan luar selain dari mereka yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku kecewa. Patah hatiku mengetahui berita itu," kata seseorang di antara mereka. Minseok mengenryit bingung. Memangnya ada apa?

"Kabar Baekhyun dan Taeyeon SNSD berpacaran itu sudah dikonfirmasi pihak SM _Entertainment_nya sendiri, ya. Aku kira cuma gosip biasa."

"Mereka sudah berhubungan secara diam-diam selama 4 bulan! Aduh, selama ini kita seolah ditipu oleh aksi sok polos mereka. Artis itu memang semuanya bejat, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan _fans_!"

Apakah jantung seseorang dapat berhenti berdetak walaupun orangnya belum mati? Napas Minseok terasa terputus sebentar.

"Apa boleh buat 'kan, toh mereka juga manusia. Ah—suster Jung!"

Suara seorang wanita yang lebih terdengar superior dari mereka itu menginterupsi. "Kalian! Dokter Inseul sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak menyangkut pasien! Sana, kalian cepat pergi ke bagian administrasi saja!"

Lalu koridor kembali sepi. Sementara Minseok ikut membeku bersamaan dengan jam dinding yang habis baterainya. Degup di dada kirinya semakin cepat dan kuat seiring adrenalin berlarian di seluruh jaringan syarafnya, menyelimuti dirinya dengan rasa takut. Terkhianati. Rasa kecewa.

Apakah itu sebab Baekhyun serta anggota EXO lainnya tidak pernah menemuinya atau mengirimkan salam melalui keluarganya? Apakah Baekhyun berniat meninggalkannya setelah rahasia busuknya muncul ke permukaan? Selama 4 bulan ini Minseok dirawat, dan selama 4 bulan pula Baekhyun mendua. Lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut _burgundy_ itu? Dia memberikan harapan kosong. Seakan penuh cinta di luarnya namun di dalamnya, Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan rasa kasihan belaka.

Seharusnya Minseok menolak Baekhyun pada hari ke-18 dia mengirimkan bunga. Seharusnya Minseok menginjak-injak hadiah dari pemuda itu, bukan memajangnya dalam vas untuk dilihat setiap hari sebelum kelopaknya layu, atau membaca kartu tulisan tangannya ketika senggang. Seharusnya Minseok sadar, tidak ada pria yang mau menerima kekasih yang telah ternoda.

Lalu apa kesetiaan yang selama ini digenggamnya? Semuanya hanya berujung sia-sia. Ada apa dengan dirinya dan hidupnya? Ingin sekali Minseok bertanya, tapi dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Mungkin ini kesalahannya dalam menentukan pilihan hidup. Seharusnya dia meneruskan kuliah, bukan nekat mengikuti impian bodohnya untuk menjadi selebriti Korea. Rencananya cacat ketika dia tengah menjalaninya.

Di awal debut, perhatian tidak pernah tertuju padanya, bahkan perusahaannya pun seakan menganaktirikannya. Saat pencapaiannya mulai teraih dan dia mulai merasa bahagia dengan semua yang didapatkannya—sahabat, penggemar, keluarga, mereka yang menyayanginya, takdir memutar balikkan kehidupannya. Membuat Minseok merasa sesak.

Sesak?

Tunggu dulu!

"Uh!" Minseok mencengkram dadanya kuat, karena tiba-tiba udara menolak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sementara dia mangap-mangap seperti ikan yang dijauhkan dari air, memorinya menemukan tombol _rewind_ dan dengan kejamnya memutar lembar-lembar yang seharusnya telah dia lupakan—atau setidaknya dia coba untuk maafkan. Minseok menutup matanya erat, hanya untuk menemukan kegelapan yang membuatnya semakin takut dan lemah.

Seketika oksigen langsung memenuhi paru-parunya tanpa ancang-ancang ketika Minseok membuka, membuatnya tersedak dan malah semakin kesusahan mengatur tempo pernapasannya yang sudah kacau. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai bermunculan dari dahinya. Mata yang tadinya memesona itu melebarkan pupilnya karena panik dan air mulai menggenang di bagian bawahnya, sehingga pandangannya buram. Jantungnya berpacu dalam kecepatan tak normal.

Minseok ingin marah, meski dia sesungguhnya bingung. Bingung karena takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya. Marah karena kekasihnya mendua ketika dia dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Minseok ingin menangis, tapi bagian dirinya yang lain menyuruhnya tertawa. Tertawa untuk merayakan kebodohannya sebagai sarkasme. Menangis untuk berduka cita karena telah terjerat benang nasib. Menangis karena dirinya sedih. Terluka. Terkhianati.

Tuhan, ijinkan Minseok untuk mati...

**.**

**.**

"Halo, saya Dokter Inseul dari _Gangnam Severance Mental Health Hospital_."

"..."

"Saya hendak memberitahu bahwa pasien Kim Minseok telah meninggal dunia tadi pagi. Minseok bunuh diri."

"..."

Kemudian sambungan mati. Suaranya terdengar nyaring tut-tut-tuuu—t karena tidak satu pun dari mereka menempatkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya, mereka hanya mengakhiri dengan menekan saja. Sebab mereka tahu, jika mereka tidak melakukan itu, maka selama detik-detik berikutnya setelah sambungan terputus, hanya hening yang akan menyelimuti mereka.

—_to be continued._

**.**

**.**

Sori buat yang review pake akun belum sempet kubales karena anjas banget ya operator jaman sekarang. Kalo pake laptop aku ga bisa akses ffn, jadi harus pake hape. Aku bersyukur udah ganti hape, kalo nggak, aku yakin aku bakal kesusahan buat updet. Btw soal updet, maaf loh telat. Banget malahan ya. Janjinya abis lebaran tapi ngaret bok. Banyak alasan yang bakal bikin kalian kepo /_shit_, kepedean.

Satu chapter dengan sekitar 7 ribu _words_, kalian puas? Hahaha ini chapter menuju akhir nih. Gimana yah reaksi yang lain pas tau Minseok bunuh diri? Apa mereka ikut bunuh diri juga? Hehehe.

Oh ya, Gangnam _mental hospital_ sebenernya ga nanganin kasus kaya Minseok sih, sebenernya mereka nanganin kasus yang ringan-ringan. Tapi aku ga tau RSJ di Korea di mana lagi jadi demi kepentingan cerita kubuat gitu deh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bunuh diri, Korsel itu salah satu negara yang menduduki peringkat tertinggi. Ga lulus sekolah/ujian, bunuh diri. Dipecat, bunuh diri. Stres, bunuh diri. Karena terlalu sempurna itu justru menjadi tekanan buat mereka. Jarang loh mereka bagi-bagi cerita alias curhat ke orang, stresnya dipendem sendirian jadi akhirnya : bunuh diri. Kata psikiater itu orang Korsel malu kalo ngerasa stres jadi kalo stres akhirnya bunuh diri daripada harus minta saran ke psikiater.

Mending di Indonesia yah. Meski kismin, kurang disiplin, banyak sampah, norak, dan lan lain (menghina atau memuji yah ni anak bangsa), tetep aja ga bisa ada yang bisa ngegantiin posisi Indonesia di hati. Rumput tetangga emang selalu keliatan lebih hijau dari rumput halaman sendiri, tapi siapa tau rumput sebelah palsu, kita kan ga tau.

Kita boleh cinta negara lain, tapi kita ga bakal pernah bangga karenanya. Negara satu-satunya yang bisa bikin kita cinta sekaligus bangga itu cuma tanah kelahiran sendiri. Selamat ulang tahun ke 69, Indonesia. Meski udah tua, semoga tetep awet muda, wakakakaka~

Sori loh kalo _author's note_nya ngaco begini ._.


End file.
